Twilight Zone
by CockneyBird3
Summary: Something wipes all power away from any demon or angel on earth in an instant then starts to hunt them. The King of Hell goes to the Winchesters/Cas for help, meeting someone unexpected along the way, as things roll into chaos. (Crowley X OC)
1. Let's Shake Things Up

I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Though I desperately wish I did.

**Author's Note: **I only just started watching the show about a month ago. Was turned onto it by a friend, not knowing a single thing about it. Needless to say, I was hooked within five minutes. I thought the show couldn't get any better, then this mysterious crossroads demon starts getting mentioned…enter Mr. Crowley, eventual King of Hell. There was no hope for me, I was lost as soon as he showed up. And this show was smart enough to keep him involved, even bringing him around more. Anyway, I'm hooked on Mark Sheppard and it's that damn King's fault. This fanfic is an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a few weeks. I can't shake it. I can't really set this within the show's current timeline cause I make mistakes when I do that. I'm just gonna roll with my idea. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review regardless, good or bad.

**Character notes: **There will be some OC's in this story. Very few but still some. Not even positive which ones yet. Only have one in mind for sure. I've not lingered much on writing Sam and Dean so please know that in case I suck at them. Might take a while to get used to em. Crowley, however, I think I have down.

**Pairing Notes: **There are no slash pairings in this story. If you're looking for that, I'm sorry, you'll have to look elsewhere. Only know that I'm for sure set on one pairing so far. You'll see it eventually.

**Rating Note: **This is M for a reason. Even though they don't cuss in the show, I will have them cussing here. And eventual sexual content. If you're uncomfortable with that, don't bother reading.

Twilight Zone

Chapter One: Let's Shake Things Up

The jet black impala charged down the road at its usual beyond speed limit pace, an animal of a machine eating the blacktop hungrily as it went. Inside the car was the remains of a tense silence slowly fading away. A sleeping Sam in shotgun, a silent Cas in the backseat, and a clearly frustrated Dean clutching the steering wheel with one hand.

Not able to handle the silence anymore, still fuming from the argument they all had an hour ago, Dean popped Led Zeppelin II into the cassette player. Keeping the music quiet enough that Sam could stay asleep, he started to relax from the familiar tunes. Cas stayed silent, despite having questions and wishing to have a conversation with his friend.

They drove on in peace and quiet, unaware of what was happening upstairs, just as everyone else was ignorant to it. Completely ignorant of how much things were about to change.

Xxxxxx

Feet up on a footstool and legs crossed at the ankles, the King of Hell listened to the newly captured rogue demon's screams as one of his goons tortured him for information about a warlock. A warlock who had a vendetta against him personally. A glass of Craig in one hand, he listened as though the agonized screams were the masterpiece of a top notch orchestra. After a moment, he whistled, his personal hellhound, Growley, making its way over. He reached out and pet the coarsely furred neck of the morbid beast.

"Go for a walk. See if there's any snacks outside." He said to it, it barked once in response and he smiled, patting its neck.

"Good boy." Was his parting comment as the hound bounded out of the room in the abandoned warehouse.

Crowley had a sense that something was wrong, something was about to happen but he wasn't sure what. Which unnerved him more than if he had known. Finishing his glass, he got up and stepped over to the table the demon was strapped to, watching his loyal tormentor stop.

"Are you going to tell us where he is or shall I make you puppy chow? Your choice." Offered Crowley. The demon shaking in pain simply shook his head.

"Typical Lucifer loyalist. Just a pain in the ass." Sighed Crowley, he nodded at his tormentor and walked back to his seat.

Before Crowley's demon could kill the loyalist, however, the change happened.

Xxxxxx

Just as it started to snow lightly on the dark, empty road, a blindingly bright flash of light emitted from the windows of the Impala. Tires screeched as it slid to a stop on the icy road and the light faded. The car now diagonal as Dean slammed it into park.

"The Hell just happened?!" he shouted, turning to the backseat to look at Cas, even more alarmed by the frightened and confused look on the angel's face.

"Did that come from in here? Jesus Christ, Dean, what's going on?!" exclaimed Sam, turning to look at Cas after his brother did so. The angel stared back at them for a few moments before speaking.

"I think I've just lost all of my power…." Came Cas's slow reply.

Xxxxxx

The same blinding light exploded in every room of the warehouse that any demon was occupying, including the little torture chamber. It was gone in the blink of an eye but in that time span, most of the demons screamed and Crowley dropped a full bottle of scotch while about to refill his glass. Stepping back from where it had crashed to the hard floor, he turned to look at his torturer demon and the one chained to the chair.

"Sir…..what….what just happened?" asked the torturer in a shaking, oddly frightened voice. Crowley didn't answer. He walked over and picked up a normal knife, moving to the one in the chair and stabbing him through the eye, into the brain. Once he pulled the knife out, the body went limp. No black smoke, no scent of sulfur.

Crowley picked up an angel blade and rolled up his sleeve then stopped, looking at the demon before him.

"Are the others aware that I came up here to visit?" he asked, very calmly. The demon shook his head. No sooner had he done that than did Crowley plunge the angel blade into his chest, where the human heart of his vessel sat.

"What…what did I do wrong?" asked the demon in a strangled face, giving his king a confused look.

"Nothing but two can keep a secret if one is dead." Crowely tugged the blade out and let him drop, again seeing no black smoke or sparks.

Touching the blade to his bared forearm, he sliced once, wincing slightly as he did so. No sparks showed, only blood.

"Bollocks…" he mumbled before walking over and grabbing his coat, stowing the blade in it and heading for a back exit, knowing he could get out without being seen while the rest of the demons desperately try to figure out what happened.

Xxxxxx

"The hell do you mean you lost your power?" asked Dean, confusion and frustration on his face.

"Dean, we must get as far from this place as possible. Whoever has done this may come looking and the amount of power that just ripped me of mine undoubtedly sent a beacon up, showing where I am. We need to hide." Answered Cas in an urgent tone. Dean stared at him for a moment then looked at Sam.

"One of Dad's old cabins is out this way, right?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, about 9 miles away is the turn off to it." Answered Dean, putting the Impala back in gear and starting to drive.

"So, what's the plan, then Cas? Get in, angel proof, demon proof, hit the books?..." asked Sam, still turned and looking at the angel in the backseat.

"I believe that's our best course of action. Very few things could have done this, we just need to narrow it down."

"I got money on it having to do with Crowley." Piped up Dean, speeding towards where he remembered the old dirt road being. Cas shook his head, causing Sam to raise his eyebrows.

"No, Crowley's not strong enough to do this. He also has no clear reason to. He only does something like this when he's made it clear that he wants something from us."

"I think simple dickery is a clear reason for Crowley to do anything." Retorted Dean, turning onto the old dirt road and slowing down in case there were low hanging tree branches.

"I think we should just get inside, get the proofing up, then start trying to figure out who did this and why. Debating it right now won't do us any good." Said Sam, eyes searching for the cabin he hadn't been to since he was a kid.

Silence fell in the Impala as they pulled up to the cabin and soon parked, bagging supplies from the trunk before venturing inside.

****( I think that's a good start, hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave me a review before you go. I still won't make it fit the show timeline perfectly, no fun doing that, but the trials incident did happen in my story. )** **


	2. Gimme Shelter

I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I make no monetary profit off of this story.

Twilight Zone

Chapter 2: Gimme Shelter

After killing his driver, Crowley had taken the black car by himself, having the same mentality about what happened as Cas did. Which, he soon realized, he was very right to have. Not long after he left the parking lot of the abandoned warehouse, the building itself turned into a ball of flame. Not just as though a normal fire had started, but as though something extremely powerful had taken the time to smite it and all who were inside or nearby.

Unsure of exactly where he was going just yet, an idea hit him. There was some hunter's daughter in this area, a young woman who'd been close to Bobby Singer throughout her teenage years and childhood. He couldn't remember exactly where she was and couldn't risk calling one of his goons for notes. It was more than likely that the Winchesters would have this girl's number, he had reason to believe that she'd been somewhat doing what Bobby had been, just only for a very small amount of hunters. Pulling up his phone at a stop sign, he searched through it to see if had put her address down anywhere, grinning when he found it.

"I love relying on me… " he mused aloud, pulling away from the stop sign and heading towards her street.

Xxxxxx

Windows blocked out by sigils, Sam sat with Cas and several books while Dean sat staring at the screen of a laptop, having absolutely no idea what to be looking for.

"Cas, you mind tellin us what kinda things can make whatever the hell happened tonight happen are?" he sighed, taking a drink of a newly opened beer.

"God, clever archangels, a few Gods from other religions. Those are the ones able to do this entirely alone. If it's more than one thing, say a few working together, then there are far more possibilities." Explained Cas.

Sam opened his mouth to speak then they all flinched as the sound of a bomb dropping echoed through the woods, with enough force to make the trees tilt.

"Jesus Christ!" exclaimed Dean, jumping up and grabbing his gun, Sam mimicking his motions. Cas stayed seated, watching them eye the bright light until it vanished.

"That is why I said we had to move from that spot. Whoever did this, did it on purpose. They wanted angels, or maybe just me, weak enough to be killed by whatever force they just used." Explained the angel who then stared down as his stomach growled.

"I am hungry." He added, looking back up at the brothers. Sam paused for a moment then grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"If I remember right, there's a carry-out about twenty minutes from here. I'll go get us some grub. You guys just stay here where Cas can't be found." Said Sam, pulling his coat back on.

"Hey, keep your phone's ringer up all the way. We have no idea how much whatever did this knows or what they want, be on alert. Alright?" asked Dean, putting his gun back down as Sam stowed his own in his belt.

"Got it. Keep eyes and ears open. If I'm not back in an hour, assume something's wrong." Retorted the younger brother as he went outside to the car.

Xxxxxx

Car parked at the side of the street, Crowley walked up the front porch and knocked on the door of Jade Edwards' house. He listened and waited before giving a polite smile as the door was opened to the end of the chain so the young woman inside, even shorter than him, could eye him warily.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Jade?... I need help." He stepped closer, lowering his voice, putting on a victim's expression. Her brows furrowed, obviously not trusting him yet.

"With what? I'm not a hospital."

"I worked with the Winchesters and Bobby Singer a little while back. They gave me a few names of people to see if I couldn't find them. You're the only one I could find." He answered, her eyes widened, seeming to perk up, on the verge of letting him inside.

"Uncle Bobby? …. Oh, well…you're gonna have to tell me who you are. And what the problem is."

"I'm an angel but something's sucked all the grace out of me, somehow. I don't know what's happened. I need you to help me find the Winchesters. Before whatever did this comes and finds me while I'm vulnerable."

Jade paused for a few moments, still eyeing him, considering her options here and if he was lying. In truth, she began verging on full trust as soon as he'd mentioned her late and favorite uncle. Far as she knew, only hunters knew much about Bobby. She'd never met an angel, only read what Bobby had left her on them, so she had nothing to go on. This guy on the front porch seemed nice, and in danger, but she could swear there was something in his face far too mischievous to be angelic. She also had to admit that she liked that face, and really liked that voice. Without saying anything else, Jade unlocked and opened the door.

Xxxxxx

"Cas, would you shut your stomach up? It's driving me nuts, gurgling every two seconds…." Complained Dean, looking at things on four different tabs on the internet.

"I believe I would perish if I were to shut my stomach." Retorted Cas, causing the other man to sigh.

"Nevermind…Cas, do angels wear out their vessels the same way demons do? To the point of death?"

"No, we are supposed to heal any damage done before exiting the vessel. Why?"

"Because this is more wide scale than we thought…." Replied Dean, turning the laptop so Cas could see what he was looking at. It was various reports from all over the world of people who'd been missing or acting strange lately suddenly dropping dead after a bright light or strange fires. Cas read then stared at Dean.

"Demons, too?"

"Looks like it. Awesome, this just got a boatload more confusing…what the hell could want to basically disarm all angels and demons?"

"The only one I could think of with the strength for that is God. Maybe He's tired of all the fighting and chaos. But I don't understand why he wouldn't use the angels that remained loyal…"

"Well, whoever did it, I think this rules out Crowley, unfortunately. It wouldn't make any sense for him to do that to his own army. Dammit…I really wanted an excuse to gank him…" sighed Dean, getting up and grabbing another beer.

"Does your father's journal have any notes on something like this? Or any documents of Bobby Singer's that you have? Or perhaps Men Of Letters documents?"

"Hey, don't ask me. Sam's the bookworm. I only read my dad's book and there's nothing like this anywhere in there. From what I ever read of Bobby's, I don't remember anything like this in his stuff either. But Sammy would know more than me." Answered Dean, looking at his watch, nervous having to wait for Sam.

"He will be back, Dean. You know that. He always comes back." Said Cas, trying to comfort his friend. Dean didn't speak, just nodded.

Xxxxxx

Crowley stepped into the simple, comfy little house, letting the door shut behind him. Before he could even speak again, he had to clench his eyes shut as holy water doused his face. In mixed feelings of relief and alarm that it didn't burn, he wiped his face and stared at the short girl.

"Really necessary?" he asked with raised brows.

"Yes. Bobby said it's always necessary. That's one of the few things he did teach me. So, Sam and Dean…. I've got all numbers in a book Bobby filled out for me in case of an emergency." She replied, walking into the next room. Crowley followed her, surprised and pleased this was working so smoothly. Jade grabbed an old book and began to flip through pages, picking up her glass of iced tea.

"So, what's your name, angel guy?" she asked before taking a drink.

"Crowley." He answered, knowing it was risky but getting bored with being so nice. She visibly froze and stared at him for a moment and Crowley could tell she had no field experience, no battle hardened instincts, just a bookworm. Doing the only thing that came to mind, she whipped her glass of tea in his direction and went to run for the shotgun hidden in the house. He dodged the glass and grabbed her, slamming her into the wall, hands holding her wrists and stepping on her toes of both her feet.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch! I knew you were no angel! Damn me, I knew it!" she shouted at him.

"Let's calm and quiet down, darling. I only lied about being an angel. I do need help. I have worked with the Winchesters and Bobby in the past. And dear ole Dean owes me a favor. I'm not looking for them for malicious reasons." He explained calmly.

"Bullshit, you're the King of Hell, how could you possibly not mean them harm?"

"I don't have time to explain right now and you're rather at my mercy. Therefore, be a good little girl, get daddy their numbers, and don't try anything stupid." He said in a low voice, leaning in close to speak. She could feel his breath on her skin and tried to ignore the chills all of it sent down her spine. Mustering a glare at him, she spoke through grit teeth.

"Let go of me. I'll get you their damn numbers."

"That's my girl." He retorted, slowly letting her feet then wrists free, a smirk on his face.

Xxxxxx

Cas watched Dean literally heave a sigh of relief as the unmistakable sound of the Impala pulling in reached their ears. Sam walked in with his arms full and Dean moved over to help him set everything down.

"Geeze, Sam, I thought you were just getting grub."

"I thought we could use some supplies, too. Who knows how long we'll be holed up in here. Simple stuff. Cheap toothbrushes, toothpaste, toilet paper…just necessities." Explained Sam, pulling a bottle of water out of the bag. Dean and Cas pulled food out and the paper plates, getting around to eat.

"We narrowed it down a tiny bit. It's not just Cas. Based on cases on a worldwide scale, it's happened to demons. Lots of demons. And probably other angels." Said Dean before stuffing nearly half a sandwich in his mouth.

"What? Who the hell would have the juice for that or do it? We kinda just lost our two possible sources. Do you think maybe it backfired on whoever did it?" asked Sam, brows furrowed in confusion as he sat down at the table.

"I don't believe it backfired. Something like that was intended to disarm so many. I just don't understand why." Replied Cas before nearly inhaling his sandwich, earning himself a few odd looks from Sam and Dean for a moment.

"Cas thinks God did it." Sighed Dean after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"Why would God do this? That doesn't make any sense." Questioned Sam, slowly making himself a sandwich as the other two sat back down.

"I didn't say I thought God did it. I said it's a possibility. He may simply be tired of the fighting and chaos. I don't really know what happened, Sam. I'm only speculating." Answered Cas after mowing down a sandwich already.

"Again, this is one of those times that I wish we had Bobby… " sighed Dean, taking another drink from his beer bottle.

"We could call Garth." Offered Sam, finally taking a bite of his own sandwich. Dean shook his head.

"Garth's good but he's not Bobby. He hasn't done as much research, he doesn't have the knowledge Bobby did. Garth's got, what, _maybe_ 10 years under his belt? Bobby had way more than that. There's no comparison. The only ones that could help us figure this out are agents of Heaven or Hell."

"It is a terrible idea to call to either for help while I am around and we don't know who did this or why." Said Cas, making himself another sandwich.

"No shit, Cas." Retorted Dean before downing the rest of his beer.

"So we're on our own. We gotta figure this out ourselves. Alright. After we're all done eating, we need to bury ourselves in research. Go through everything we've got of Dad's, Bobby's, books, and what the internet can give us. We can take turns sleeping. Shifts." Said Sam, halfway through his sandwich.

"Who died and made you the general?" asked Dean, Sam sighed and gave him a look.

"It's a plan. You got a better one?" asked the younger Winchester. The table remained silent, all agreeing without words that Sam's plan for now was the best that they had.

Xxxxxx

Jade picked up her cell phone and started dialing the number when Crowley put his hand over hers holding the phone.

"Ah, ah, ah….Plan. You've got a part to play and you can't play your part without your lines, can you?" he asked, earning himself an annoyed glare and sigh.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" she snapped at him.

"Snappy, aren't you?...You're going to tell them who you are, who Bobby was to you, that you got their number from Bobby in case of emergencies. Understand that much?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"You tell them you found a man collapsed on the ground and when he woke, he was rambling about being an angel and having his grace gone, not knowing how. You say he needs help and asked for them by name. You say he's an old comrade of Castiel's." explained Crowley, unable to not smirk, liking his plan even more as it left his lips.

"Fine. They'll ask for your name."

"Tell them I refuse to give my name until we meet in person, that I know what happened and how it happened. That it's too dangerous to speak of over phone lines and that you must drive me to wherever they are so that we can all meet up and tackle the problem."

"What if they don't like that idea?"

"Say there's no other option and that we'll travel safely, under the radar. If they still persist, say something snappy like you do and hang up. They'll call back. Trust me." He finished, sitting on the top of her desk, staying close so that he could grab her if she tried anything.

"And what'll you do to me if I don't say exactly what you want?"

"Everything that destroys a person on the inside." He replied, the look in his eyes saying this was no empty threat, knowing that she knew no one could come to her rescue that fast if she tried something.

"Can I call now?" she asked after a nervous swallow.

"Yes. On speaker. And, darling, keep your eyes at me. I may have to write notes for you as we go."

Jade took a deep, steadying breath.

"And…no code words. I'm not stupid. I know all the codes Bobby and the boys used." He added quickly as she typed the number in.

"Understood…" she said quietly, hating having no other choice. She put the phone on speaker and kept her eyes on him as it began to ring.

****( there's chapter two. I hope you're enjoying the story. I realize I'm posting rather fast paced but I gotta roll with the story as ideas hit me. Please leave a review on your way out.)** **


	3. Off To See The Winchesters

I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I make no monetary profit off of this story.

Twilight Zone

Chapter 3: Off To See The Winchesters

One of the two cell phones Dean had on him began to ring, breaking the silence as they all used their resources to find out what happened. After doing some digging in his pockets, he pulled it out, brows furrowing at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" asked Sam, looking at his brother, books open in front of him and Cas.

"I don't know…I'll put it on speaker, just be quiet." Said Dean, pressing the button and answering the call.

"Hello?" he asked, all of them heard a sigh before the woman's voice began to speak.

"Is this Dean or Sam Winchester?"

"Depends on who's askin." Answered Dean, glancing at Sam and Cas.

"My name's Jade Edwards. I was close to Bobby Singer when I was growing up, he was my unofficial uncle, basically. Well, he gave me this number to get ahold of Dean or Sam if something happened and I needed help and if he…well if he was dead." The voice explained. Dean stared at his brother for a few moments until Sam motioned to say something.

"Alright, Jade. This is Dean you're talking to. What's happened?"

"I found someone. Um…this man was just laying on the ground in the alley outside my house. When I went to help him he started saying he was an angel and his grace and power were taken from him. I tested to make sure he wasn't a demon and brought him inside. He said to call you guys. I guess he knows someone named Castiel?..." she rattled off, causing the three men to all look at each other again. Sam picked up a piece of paper and started writing while Dean answered.

"What's his name?" asked Dean, eyes on Cas to watch for recognition.

"He said it's not safe to say over the phone. He knows what happened to him and who did it but I guess he needs your guys' help." The voice replied. Sam held up his piece of paper where he'd written _This is the break we're looking for, girl not safe, they should come here_. Cas and Dean looked at what he'd written, the elder Winchester glanced at his angel friend for his vote, nodding after Cas nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Jade. I'm gonna give you directions to where we are. Bring the guy here, be careful. Pack a bag, you'll be with us for a while, just so you can be safe. Got a pen and paper?" asked Dean, ignoring the pinching feeling of mistrust in the whole situation, knowing it was better to try and help an innocent than mistrust and let her possibly die.

"Yes, I do. Go ahead." She answered.

Xxxxxx

Jade hung up on the call, eyes moving from the paper back up to Crowley who smiled at her.

"Well done, darling. Time for a road trip. Let's get your bag packed." He said, motioning for her to move in front of him and go to her room. She hesitated for a moment then moved, sighing when she noted that he was following very close behind, obviously not trusting her.

"I can pack by myself, you know."

"You can also shut your gob and pack while I watch." He retorted as they reached her room and she pulled a bag out from under the bed.

"Maybe I have…private woman stuff to pack." She grumbled, opening drawers and stuffing clothes in the bag.

"I've taken enough panties off with my teeth to not get all sweaty watching you pack yours. Hurry up. We're on a schedule." He snapped back, having a seat on the end corner of her bed and watching her pack, making sure she wasn't grabbing any weapons to try something stupid. She was glad to be facing the other direction when he said that considering how quickly her face flushed red. After shoving an extra pair of socks in her bag, she spoke again, not facing him in case she was still blushing.

"Can I go get some things out of my bathroom? Alone, preferably." She asked, hearing the bed creak when he stood up.

"Yes and no. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You've got 90 seconds to grab what you need out of the bathroom then we leave."

Jade sighed and walked into the bathroom, hearing him behind her. She quickly grabbed everything she needed, stuffing it in her bag before finally turning to him again and raising her eyebrows. He nodded, looked at his watch then grabbed her arm at the elbow. On instinct, she quickly tugged out of his grasp, not having expected that, earning herself a narrowed gaze look.

"I can walk, you know. I don't remember inviting you to get all touchy feely." She snapped at him, blinking in confusion when he chuckled rather than got angry.

"Oh, you know you want me to. Fine then, walk. Either directly next to me or directly in front of me."

"Fine." She said, walking to the front door and out, locking it before he shut it and led her down to his car.

Reaching the car, he grabbed her again and tugged her around to the driver's side, opening his door.

"Get in and slide over to the other seat." He ordered, giving a little push, forcing her into the car where she did exactly as he said, scowling the entire time. He got in after her, intentionally so that his hip would brush against her rear, causing her to nearly squeak before quickly sitting almost against the other door.

Crowley just chuckled, starting the car and quickly pulling off the curb, heading for empty county roads where he could speed. Keeping the radio off to intentionally create an awkward silence, liking to keep his prey uncomfortable, he glanced over at her, feeling her staring.

"Yes?" he asked with raised brows.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I told you why. It's not my fault you didn't believe me. You should've heard the rumors, you should know just how dangerous those Winchesters are. Would I really drive right to them if I was going to cause trouble? If there's any hunters that have ever existed in this world that could kill me, it's them. Honestly, I'm assuming that what has happened to me happened to Castiel as well. I know who did it. I'm intending to help them and myself all at once." He explained to her. For some reason, this time she believed him.

"What's happened?" she asked, in a less accusatory voice.

"Something, well, someone, voided angels and demons on earth of their power."

"Do you know who did it?"

"I have a prime suspect, yes. Nothing in certainty, however. I need to hear what the boys have to say about it." He answered, no longer glancing at her, eyes on the road. Jade fell silent, going into thought and turning her head to look out the window.

Xxxxxx

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a little bit odd?" asked Dean, breaking the silence and pulling Cas and Sam's attention away from researching.

"What?" asked Sam, a confused look on his face.

"This girl, we've never heard of before, just happens to have known Bobby, heard of us, and spontaneously comes across an angel? How do we know that she's even sure it's an angel? If she was a hunter Bobby knew, then we'd have her number. Which tells me she can't know all that much about angels and demons other than fictional crap."

"We don't know, Dean, but if she's telling the truth, then she needs to come here. If she doesn't know this guy is something other than an angel, then she's in danger. Either way, she needs to come here. If she had our number, then she did know Bobby. More than likely. Therefore, it's our responsibility to help her." Answered Sam, causing his brother to sigh.

"If he truly is an angel that I knew, I will know him as soon as he speaks. I can give you a signal if he is not and then you can tie him down. Whatever he is, we have handled worse." Said Cas, looking at them both then returning his attention to the books in front of him.

"What if he's the one who did this?" asked Dean.

"Then we do what we do best and kick his ass." Answered Sam, eyes back on the books in front of him. The table fell quiet again until something banged against it, startling the brothers. Looking over, they saw Cas with his head laying on the table, snoring.

"I guess he sleeps first…." Sighed Dean, rubbing his face to wipe the tiredness from his eyes. Sam stood up and walked to the coffee maker.

"Yep….we gonna carry him to the bed or let him sleep right there and drool on the books?"

"Ugh…we'll carry the man-baby to bed." Grumbled Dean, standing up. Sam walked over with him and grabbed under Cas's arms while Dean grabbed his legs, the brothers carried their friend into the next room and let him sleep.

"Guess all that no need to sleep crap catches up with angels just as much as the hunger does." Commented Sam as they returned to the kitchen, both hearing the faint sound of Cas snoring.

"Yeah, I guess. Man, I gotta take a break. My eyes are gonna bleed if I stare at that computer screen any longer. We've been at this for hours, I don't think we're gonna find anything more. We might as well wait til this girl gets here and see if her so called angel buddy has any answers." Replied Dean, cracking open a beer, causing Sam to chuckle slightly.

"That's not gonna help with staying awake, Dean."

"Who said I had to stay awake? You get first watch, little bro." retorted Dean with a typical big brother smirk, smacking Sam's shoulder before walking over to the couch and lazily spreading out on it. Sam gave him a look and sighed, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

"Awesome…. " he muttered, giving his face a few smacks before turning and staring out the window, wondering if he should keep researching or find something more entertaining so that he didn't pass out, too.

Xxxxxx

As the early morning hours finally rolled around, Jade found herself having to struggle to stay awake. The radio was finally on and Crowley had even cracked his window, which told her that he was now struggling as well. He'd taken off his coat and tie so that the cold air would keep him cold, assuring he didn't drift off or get too comfortable.

"Can't we stop and sleep for a few hours? Even if just sleeping in the car?" she asked in an exhausted, groggy voice. He glanced at her and she saw that she was right, he was just as tired by the look on his face.

"We keep going and we could be there by lunchtime. If you're tired, stop complaining and just sleep." He answered, clearly grumpy by his tone.

"I can't really sleep when I'm convinced that if I pass out, it won't be long before you do and we'll both wake up in a damn ditch. Sorry, I've been in car accidents in the winter before. I don't really wanna repeat the experience." She snapped back at him, frustrated and grumpy herself due to lack of sleep. After a few seconds of silence, he slammed on the breaks, almost throwing her through her own seatbelt.

"God dammit! What the hell, man?!" she shouted at him, unbuckling her seat belt and rubbing where it bit into her neck.

"Now look here, you pain in the ass! Stop bickering with me or you can park your ass in the fucking trunk for the rest of the ride!" he raged at her in frustration, voice raised in the strained tone he uses when too frustrated or angry to even shout.

"Eat me, asshole! I'd rather ride in the goddamn trunk!" she shouted back, just as angry at this point and too tired to care if he'd try to kill her or not.

"Really?! Really? Alright, let's show you how much fun it is to bounce around in a bloody trunk!" he retorted, shutting the car off and tugging the keys out of the ignition before swinging his door open so hard that the hinges gave a protesting groan. Jade's eyes widened for a moment then the anger raged again as she fumbled with unlocking her door, intending on punching him in the face as soon as she got out.

She flung her own door open just as he reached her side of the car, never having been in a serious fight but now angry enough to do so. Seeing him approaching, she swung with all her might and hit him right in the cheekbone. At the same time that she did that, her body swung and her feet, planted on ice, failed her, making her slip back and hit the car. Crowley was stuck with the same problem while trying to regain balance from the punch, unable to do so, he slipped backwards and hit the ice flat on his back, breath wooshing from his lungs. A strange moment of silence held for a few seconds before the pain of punching someone finally registered in her hand and Crowley got his breath back from smacking the ground.

"Fucking ow... " she whimpered, holding her hand where one of her knuckles was now bleeding, all of them throbbing. Crowley just groaned for a moment, trying to muster the energy and ability to roll and get up.

"The hell is the matter with all you people…. " he grumbled.

"You were gonna put me in the trunk! Ow, my goddamn hand…. " she whined, shaking it as though that would help.

"Fuck your hand, I can't bloody move!"

"Good! I'm leaving you here!"

"Not going anywhere without the keys, now shut up and help me up." He grouchily replied, instantly regretting that he'd mentioned he still had the keys when she gave that look that said she was about to go for them.

Just as she started to move, he went scrambling to get to his feet, slipping and sliding, glad that she was stuck doing the same before he nearly tackled her against the car. Pinning her basically by falling on her.

"You're not getting the keys, you're not leaving me here, and you're not gonna keep fucking arguing with me. This is not up for debate." He growled at her, face inches from hers.

"I know exactly what pocket they're in and I will totally leave your ass here." She growled back. He raised his brows, his cheek starting to bruise slightly.

"Really? You're gonna stick your hand in my pocket? You trying to fight me or get in my pants, darling?" he asked, voice a little less angry, back to its ever annoying taunting tone. She willed her face to not go red and glared.

"Let go of me so I can get back in the car and sleep, jackass." She finally sighed, too tired to keep this up. He let go of her and watched her get back in the passenger seat before moving round the car and returning to the driver's seat. Crowley started the car again, almost feeling her fuming with irritation.

"Why can't I sleep in the backseat?" she asked through grit teeth.

"Because I know how easy it is to overpower someone when you're in the seat behind them. I'm not taking that chance."

"But this seat hardly reclines and I sleep better on my side." She complained, hoping it would annoy him to use a whiny tone.

"Could always use my lap for a pillow." Offered Crowley, pulling the car off the side of the road and picking up speed again.

"Uh, no." she retorted, giving him a dirty look. As the minutes went by, she came to the decision that she didn't really care. She just wanted to sleep. Heaving a sigh, she scooted then lay down on her side, putting her head on his thigh.

"That didn't last long…" he mused with a soft chuckle.

"Shut up. I just need to sleep." She grumbled, eyes closing and already starting to drift off.

Crowley glanced down a few times, eyeing her every so often as he drove. Not so long after she had fallen asleep, he realized that he simply couldn't keep himself awake any longer. With a soft sigh, he pulled the car into the parking lot of what was probably once a gas station half a century ago. Parking the car and shutting it off, he reclined his seat slightly and let his eyes close. His hand absently falling to set on her arm as he passed out.

****( there's chapter 3. I hope I'll start getting some reviews fairly soon. I've gotten past the hard, awkward part as far as Crowley and Jade go so I should be able to write them more smoothly now. I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Please leave me a review on your way out. )** **


	4. I'm The Thorn In Your Side

I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I make no monetary profit off of this story.

Twilight Zone

Chapter 4: I'm The Thorn In Your Side

Dean was swiftly awoken by Sam's paw of a hand smacking the side of his face once. He blinked and startled awake, ready to fight until he saw his brother, the battle instinct moving into annoyance.

"What the hell? You can't just shout from the kitchen? Hey, bro, I made breakfast?..." complained Dean, rubbing the side of his face once then rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I've been saying your name for five minutes and you wouldn't wake up. I'm tired, Dean, I need to get some sleep, too." Replied Sam, sounding like he was already half asleep.

"Alright. Go sleep. Where's Cas?" said Dean, stretching, fully awake now, stomach rumbling with hunger.

"He's still asleep. Get me if anything happens." Sam gave a half wave without looking as he went into the other bedroom, flopping onto the bed and kicking his shoes off before falling asleep.

Dean ventured over to the fridge, pulling out the eggs and setting them on the table. After he got out a skillet, he left the kitchen and went into one of the bedrooms, walking straight to a snoring Cas.

"Hey, wakey, wakey. Let's go." He said, loudly, patting Cas on the back twice. The angel stopped snoring and abruptly woke up.

"What's happened?...Where am I?" he asked, voice groggy from sleep as he rubbed his face.

"You passed out early this morning so Sam and I brought you in here. Come on, help me make some breakfast. Maybe we'll call that Jade and see how far away she is." Replied Dean, leaving the room and heading back into the kitchen.

"Breakfast? Is it still morning?" asked Cas, shuffling out to the kitchen like a very large toddler.

"Uh, no, it's actually a little past noon. But breakfast is good any time of day."

"Is it not only a morning food?"

"Cas…it doesn't matter when you eat it. People just call it breakfast cause you usually eat it in the morning, when you get up. For us, we're just getting up right now, so we're gonna eat it right now." Explained Dean with a sigh, cracking eggs into the skillet.

"Oh. I understand now." Answered Cas, rubbing his neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?"

"Nothing. I think I'm very thirsty."

"There's milk in the fridge." Answered Dean, searching for a spatula. Cas opened the fridge door and pulled out the gallon of milk, opening it and taking several long drinks straight from the container. Dean stared at him until he put it down.

"Dude…cups. Seriously." The Winchester shook his head and returned his attention to the eggs.

"Oh…sorry." Retorted Cas, putting the milk back in the fridge.

Xxxxxx

The sun glaring through the passenger window finally reached a point where it hit Jade right in the face. Bringing her out of her slumber with a yawn. She blinked her eyes open, suddenly remembering where she was as she looked at Crowley's knee, just a few inches from her eyes themselves. Listening for a moment, she heard his breathing was slow and relaxed, he was clearly asleep. Just as she thought about moving, she realized his hand was on her arm, probably assuring that he'd wake as soon as she did move.

Heaving a sigh, she wondered what time it was, how long they'd been stopped. Before she could really dwell on such things, she heard a deep intake of breath then a clearing of a throat. It seemed her captor was waking up.

Raising one hand to rub his face, he yawned before opening his eyes, looking around at the brightened scenery before looking down at her. Without saying anything, he reached up and started the car again before adjusting his seat a tiny bit. She took the moment to remove her head from his leg and sit up, rolling her eyes as she heard his taunting groan of complaint.

"I thought you'd stay like that. Then perhaps I could've convinced you to do me a dirty little favor." He said, pulling the car out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

"How do you go from planning to put me in the trunk to wanting a BJ that quickly?" she snapped at him, thinking it was way too early for this, considering she'd only just woken up.

"Yes, well, stress and a woman's head on your lap does funny things to a King…" was his retort, pushing the car far past the speed limit with ease.

"Nice try but no thanks." She replied, feeling heat in her face at the entire topic itself. She rolled down her window a bit to get some fresh air.

"How long are you going to pretend you're not attracted to me?" he asked, smirking, simply baiting her temper.

"It's not pretending. I would be if you weren't such a dick." She retorted, folding her arms.

"That's a defensive motion, love, you're lying."

"You really like the sound of your own voice, don't you?"

"Absolutely. Who wouldn't like the sound of my voice?"

"Me, for one." Lied Jade, arms still folded until she picked up her phone, checking the GPS.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire…" he chanted with a smirk.

"We're almost there, ass." She retorted, putting her phone away, eyes taking in the surrounding woods.

"I'd imagine we're looking for a nearly non-existent dirt road." He said, slowing down the car to eye the sides of the road.

"The coordinates read that it's half a mile from us." Replied Jade, sitting forward to get a better look, squinting a little bit. The car slowed to just under ten miles per hour so they wouldn't miss the turn off. It wasn't long before Crowley spoke up.

"There." He announced, nodding at tire tracks that they'd have completely missed had they not been looking. He turned onto the dirt road and glanced at Jade, who was starting to feel nervous.

"You're not here to hurt them, are you?" she asked, mentally noting that it was a little late to ask this.

"No. I told you. I need their help. However, they may try to hurt me...They're not particularly fond of me." He answered, seeing the cabin and stopping the car by the Impala, shutting it off with a sigh. She looked at him, finally believing that statement.

"How do you think this is gonna go down?"

"I think Dean's going to do his very best to beat me into the ground until you, Sam, or Cas, who's likely with them, convince him to stop. Without my usual amount of power, I don't really stand too much of a chance with him in a fistfight. If I did manage to win, I'd be in worse shape by the end of it." Explained Crowley, slowly opening his car door.

"You want _me_ to convince Dean Winchester to not whoop your ass? After that car ride we just had?" she asked, attitude in her tone as she got out of the car, watching him get out as well. Standing up straight and stretching briefly, he smiled at her.

"The fate of my handsome face in is your hands, darling." He said, giving her a wink before walking around the car.

"Then you might be up shit creek without a paddle, _honey_." She retorted in a spiteful tone, starting to walk to the cabin with him, hoping Dean wouldn't beat him up, simply so that she wouldn't end up giving in to what Crowley expected from her.

"Cute." He chuckled, reaching the door.

She just rolled her eyes, waiting for him to make a move about going in or getting the Winchesters' attention.

"Here we go…" he sighed, knocking on the door, preparing himself to be hit.

Xxxxxx

Sitting at the table and listening to music, Cas and Dean were waiting for either a phone call or their new friend to arrive. Cas had his attention on the books again, simply to see if he could find something useful. Dean, on the other hand, was playing solitaire on Sam's laptop. Both quickly looked up when they heard a car outside, Dean reaching up to the table and grabbing his gun, standing to put it in his pants. They waited by the table, Cas standing, looking at each other.

"Should we wake Sam?" asked the angel.

"No. We got this. Wait for them to knock, see if you can get a look at them without being seen." Said Dean, quietly. Cas moved over to one of the windows, standing at the side of it, looking out and catching sight her and then a man's black coat as they walked up the porch steps.

"I see her. She's very petite." He stated. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Cas. What about the guy? Familiar? Either one of them at gun or knife point? Any sign of trouble?" Dean whispered back, hand on his gun.

"I didn't get a look at him. I don't see any weapons, though. She looked rather annoyed but not frightened or malicious." Whispered Cas, leaving the window's side and walking over to Dean just as a knock sounded on the door. The Winchester nodded, fingers drummed on the handle of his gun momentarily before he grabbed the demon blade instead, holding it at his side as he walked to the door.

"Here goes nothing." He said to Cas before flinging the door open.

Crowley and Jade watched the door swing open to reveal Dean, whose expression slowly turned from apprehension to anger. The King of Hell held up his hands.

"You're upset, I see that. This isn't what you're thinking it is." He stated.

Dean stared at him for a moment, the longest awkward silence Jade thought she'd ever experienced, before Dean suddenly punched the King in the face. Crowley saw it coming but couldn't move in time, the man's fist hitting hard and knocking him off balance where he managed to smack the other side of his head right into a post on the porch, causing him to drop unconscious since he currently had no powers to do anything else.

"Holy shit…" muttered Jade, jaw dropped. The young woman was caught between shock, confusion, concern, and a strange urge to move to Crowley's side or hit Dean.

"He is not an angel." Nodded Cas, keeping his part of the plan by announcing whether or not he knew the "angel" being brought over. Dean turned and stared at him for a moment.

"Thank you, Cas. Very helpful. What would we do without you?" asked Dean in a sarcastic tone. Cas didn't realize he was being sarcastic and smiled.

"You're very welcome."

"Cas, go get my bag from the couch, get out the demon cuffs and pull a chair away from the table." Instructed Dean, he watched his friend walk away to do just that and turned to Jade.

"You okay?" he asked in a genuinely concerned voice.

"Do you always just hit people before they've had the chance to explain?" she asked in a snappy tone, making the Winchester blink.

"Okay, wow, I've met some ungrateful people in my time but damn, you might take the cake." He retorted, shaking his head as he leaned down and grabbed Crowley's ankles, dragging his unconscious form into the cabin. Jade grudgingly walked into the cabin, wishing she had nothing to do with this entire thing, wishing she was at home watching movies like she'd planned to do today. Cas helped Dean get Crowley onto the chair and cuffed his hands behind the back of it before coiling a rope around his chest and the back of the chair.

"You said something about explaining. What did you mean?" Cas asked Jade in a curious tone.

"I meant that he wasn't here to cause trouble. He said something about having lost his power and needed your guys' help." She explained, standing awkwardly with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, right. He's not dumb enough to come to me when he's got no powers to keep his ass alive." Piped up Dean, cracking open a beer.

"Dean, it is very possible that he did not lie to her." Said Cas, thinking of how easily Dean was able to knock him out.

"Bullshit. He always lies." Retorted the Winchester, reaching into his coat and grabbing the flask of holy water.

"Whatever, you still didn't have to do that." Said Jade, extremely unnerved by this whole situation, more so than she was in the car with just Crowley. Dean ignored her and opened the flask before dousing Crowley's face with it. The King of Hell's eyes started to ease open but Dean stared in confusion as there was no reaction, no burning.

"Cas, did you or Sam not bless the water that was put in this?"

"I blessed it myself, Dean. It is holy water."

"Bloody hell… " grumbled Crowley before trying to get up, his eyes snapped open wider when he couldn't and he looked up at his captors before sighing.

"The hell's goin on, Crowley?" demanded Dean, dousing him in the face again.

"….Would you stop that already? It's not going to work better this time than it did half a minute ago. Now untie me."

"Tell me what's goin on first."

"If I knew for certain, I wouldn't have come here, would I, prat?! Now let me go! I'm not playing this game with you again!" retorted Crowley, voice raised in annoyance.

"You can sit there and get as pissy as you want, I'm not untying you til you give me some sort of information." Replied Dean, walking away from him as though he wasn't even there. Crowley turned his attention to Cas.

"You're not as stupid as he is. You know I wouldn't be here if I had no other choice. Untie me, Castiel." Pleaded Crowley in a softer, friendly tone. Cas looked at Dean then back at Crowley.

"I'm afraid I don't trust you very much, Crowley. I stand behind Dean's decision." He replied before walking away as well. The King turned his attention to the woman he'd come here with, brows raised.

"Darling?...help me out, would you?" he asked. Jade looked at the other two, thought about saying "no" just to be spiteful, then walked over to untie him.

"This entire thing is ridiculous…." She mumbled, working at the knot before Dean grabbed her arm.

"You untie him and we can pull you up a chair and latch you to it right next to him. He stays til I say otherwise."

"He's basically human right now, you ass. What could he possibly do?" she argued, yanking her arm out of his grip.

"You don't know him like we do. There's all kinds of things he could possibly do, power or no power. You have no idea how many times he's screwed us over."

"And what about all the bloody times I've helped!?" shouted Crowley, annoyance turning to anger.

"Don't care. Don't trust you. Now unless you got theories and names for us, shut your trap." Said Dean, walking away again.

"I've got a suspect." He said, Dean stopped and turned to him.

"Who?"

"Not telling until you unshackle me."

"Tell me and I'll untie you."

"Do I have 'twat' written on my forehead?" asked Crowley, brows raised. Dean blinked.

"What?"

"I'm not stupid, Squirrel. Soon as you hear what you want, you'll leave me strapped to this chair and go about your merry way. Untie me or I'm not telling a damn thing. I'll watch everything crumble around us with a grin on my face." Retorted Crowley, eyeing Dean with a narrowed gaze. Dean eyed him back for a few moments then shrugged.

"Alright. Fine. But I'm feelin a little lazy tonight so you can stay in the chair til tomorrow. Then we'll talk and take you off your chains." Replied Dean, walking away and plopping down on the couch.

Jade grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Crowley, sitting down and folding her arms. Dean looked over and quirked a brow.

"Really?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I hate all of you so far but he's the one I've adjusted to tolerating so, really, I'm gonna sit here." She snapped back.

"Remember what I said. Any untying goes on over there and you get roped up, too." He replied, turning his attention to Sam's laptop.

"Eat me, prick." She retorted, crossing her legs, glancing at Crowley who was grinning at her.

"I think I'm really starting to take a liking to you, darling…" he said lowly so only she would hear.

"Don't talk to me." She grumbled.

****( I'm really happy with how this story is progressing. Hope you guys are enjoying it, too. Leave me a review on your way out. Thanks. )** **


	5. Sympathy For A Devil

I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I make no monetary profit off of this story.

Twilight Zone

Chapter 5: Sympathy For A Devil

Before long, Sam woke up to the sound of arguing in the kitchen and a voice he thought was Crowley's but figured it couldn't have been. Laying in the bed, having difficulty finding motivation to get out of it, he drifted in and out of sleep for roughly another hour after it had gotten quiet outside his door again. Finally, he made himself get up and changed his clothes before stepping out of the bedroom to find Dean napping on the couch and Cas reading while the radio played softly. He scratched his head and passed the back of a soft chair in the living room that Jade had moved to in order to nap herself. Not noticing her, he made his way into the dark kitchen, needing something to eat, not liking how his days and nights were mixed up now.

He opened the cupboard and before he could even set down the glass he grabbed, he nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice he knew spoke.

"Ello, Moose." Said Crowley, softly, having had watched Sam make his way over here like a giant toddler getting up for school. Sam quickly turned to see him tied to the chair and flipped a switch, turning on the dim light over the sink. The old lightbulb's rays washed over a small area but just enough for him to see blood dried beneath Crowley's nose, a bruise on his cheek, and what looked like blood dried by the back of his head.

"…what's going on?" he asked quietly, entirely confused. Cas heard them and knew he should probably say something for Dean's sake but felt Crowley deserved the chance to explain to someone who wasn't going to try and beat the crap out of him right away.

"Well…I came here for help and your hospitable Squirrel knocked me unconscious and tied me up. That's mainly the gist of it." Sighed Crowley quietly. Sam felt a little bit of de ja vu washing over him as he noticed the King's normal attitude of taunting and instigating, no matter the situation, was gone. He seemed genuinely tired, kinda hurt, and, honestly, depressed.

"Why did he do that? What'd you do?" asked Sam, knowing it wasn't a good idea to have sympathy for Crowley but having trouble being as cruel as he should be after the moments they shared in that church not too long ago.

"Nothing. I behave for once and get my ass kicked anyway. Funny how that works. And you hunters wonder why we agents of Hell don't ever try to be a little nicer…" he mused softly then sighed.

"How long did he say he was gonna keep you like this?"

"Til tomorrow. Fun sleepover this'll be." He replied. Sam opened his mouth to speak then saw the woman in the chair near Cas.

"You're the one who had her call and bring you here." He stated.

"Yes." Replied Crowley, leaning his head back, an ache beginning to turn into a pain in his neck, shoulders, and back.

"Why would you do that? That's probably why Dean tied you up. Are you up to something?"

"Because there was no other safe way to get to you lot. I assume I'm being hunted by whatever did this. Plus, if I'd just called you and Dean and said I needed help, there's no assurance I'd get it."

"This power thing that hit Cas hit you, too…" stated Sam, surprised.

"Yes, and shortly after, the building I was in when it happened was destroyed by someone or something powerful smiting it."

"So, why'd you come to us?..."

"Because I need help, Sam. I can't get back to Hell right now nor do I have my powers to take care of this on my own. I had no one else to go to. I'm not really the kinda bloke who has friends on speed dial. Or at all." He explained then tried to crack his neck. Sam looked at him for a few moments then stepped over and pulled out his pocket knife, earning himself a confused and startled look.

"Relax." He said before cutting the rope, then he saw the cuffs.

"Your darling brother has the key." Said Crowley, rolling his shoulders a little bit and nodding towards the couch where Dean lay snoring.

"Pants or coat pocket?"

"Coat." Was the reply. Sam walked over and grabbed Dean's coat that was lain across the back of a chair, searching the pockets til he found the key. He walked back over and reached behind Crowley, unlocking the cuffs and taking them off.

"Keep in mind, you do pull anything on us and I'll tie you back up myself." Said Sam, watching the King stand up and stretch a little bit.

"Understood, Moose."

"That girl who she said she was?" asked Sam, walking to the fridge and getting himself a drink finally.

"Yes, she is. She's also a royal pain in the ass." He sighed, rubbing his wrists.

"Well, at this point, we can't let her leave until it's over. For her own safety and ours. Do you have a clue what's happened?"

"I have an idea of what's happened. Even a suspect. Nothing in stone."

"Did you tell Dean?" asked Sam, who then raised brows at the look Crowley gave him.

"Of course I didn't tell the prat! He knocked me out and tied me up, he should be happy I didn't spit at him."

"Will you tell me?" asked Sam, knowing he was playing a lot nicer than he probably should.

"Yes. All of you. Soon as I'm assured that I won't be chained up like a dog again. You make that a certainty, or as close to one as we can get, and I'll start handing out pamphlets…" was Crowley's snarky retort as he suddenly grabbed a beer off the table and opened it. Sam raised a brow.

"You're gonna drink beer?..."

"I'm somewhat in this predicament called being human, I'm thirsty, alcohol sounds good." He replied, then took a few long drinks before disgust covered his features, bringing a chuckle from Sam.

"Not that good?"

"Ugh….it's like sex in a canoe. Fucking close to water. Dirty water, at that. You lot have no taste." He sighed, downing the rest of it simply because he'd already started drinking it. Making another face as he set the empty bottle down, he shrugged his coat off.

"You're not adjusting very well. By the way, gonna need to start eating, showering, changing clothes, using a toilet, brushing teeth, deodorant…all that great human, needy stuff." Said Sam, laughing softly as he fixed himself a sandwich. Crowley eyed him with a narrowed gaze, seemingly not amused.

"Something funny, Moose?..."

"Yeah, this is the most amusing thing I've seen in a long time. King of Hell, pain in the ass Crowley, stuck in the same human boat as the rest of us. So yeah, I'm laughing. This is like a real life sitcom." Came Sam's chuckling response as he moved to the table, sitting with his food.

"Oh…well, how cute…a Moose's sense of humor…" remarked Crowley, not sitting down, glad to stand for a while. He opened the freezer, stared, blinked, then shut it, turning to eye Sam again with a disappointed expression.

"What?..." asked Sam, around a mouthful of food, like his brother usually did.

"Frozen chicken nuggets but no wrapped meat for cooking actual food? Like…oh, pork chops? Steaks? Hell, even ground beef for burgers?..."

"Well, sorry that we're not a five star hotel, Crowley. We came here on short notice and have only gone to a little carry-out grocery store for food. Not exactly where you'd find good meat. Got cold cut deli meat, though." Answered Sam, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"You can't even take down a deer for meat that way? Or a duck? Nothing?..."

"We don't generally hunt for food. We don't have the time."

"You have all the bloody time in the world…..hunters who don't hunt for their food….it's like a bad joke…" grumbled Crowley, now moving to the table and sitting. They sat in silence for a few moments before Cas came over quietly.

"How is your head?" he asked, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"What do you care, you feathery bastard?" snapped Crowley, not bothering to even look at Cas.

"I did not entirely agree with Dean's approach, you know. But I didn't have time to argue with him about it." Explained Cas, sitting down by Sam.

"Goody gumdrops. Look at all the fucks I don't give…" was the retort, accompanied with raised brows and a bitter smirk that faded after a moment. Crowley reached back and gingerly touched where his head smacked the porch post, it was scabbing, his hair hardened from dry blood, it hurt to put any pressure on it, however.

"Wow…I think you would be less grumpy if you got something on your stomach and took some pain pills. I can get that stuff for you if you want." Offered Sam, still feeling pretty bad for him, despite it being him, understanding his point of view of this entire situation.

"Hey, I think I could use some of that stuff, too, whoever you are…" said Jade, walking over and rubbing her face, tired but unable to sleep any longer. Sam stood up and put his plate in the sink before giving her a polite smile.

"I'm Sam. Sorry you had a somewhat…violent way of meeting Cas and my brother. I've heard all about it. We've just got a lot of history with Crowley and Dean, well, can't decide if he hates him or not. That's all." He explained, she widened her eyes at how much more easy-going he was than she would've expected.

"…thanks. I like you more than your brother. You don't flip out over everything." She said, moving to the table and sitting at the last open chair, right next to Crowley, who eyed her momentarily.

"Yeah, the polite route is generally my thing. So…am I making two or three sandwiches?..." he asked, looking at them then at Cas, who nodded.

"I don't care what's on mine, either, I just want food. I can help, if you want…" offered Jade, halfway standing up. Sam waved his hand at her.

"Sit down. I got it. It's nice to do something other than have crappy sleep or research." Said Sam as he began to make sandwiches for everyone, halfway through he decided to make one for Dean as well.

Which was a good idea considering that due to the bustle of movement of everyone being up, the elder Winchester woke and rolled off the couch onto his feet, stretching and turning to look in the kitchen. In a matter of half a second, his expression of sleepy but well-restedness turned to anger then confusion as he saw everyone seated at the table. They'd all eaten and were all chatting, Jade even seeming to have cheered up. Crowley was the only one not partaking in conversation, he sat at one end of the table with his arms crossed, either brooding, in deep thought, or both. Dean walked around the couch and towards the table, gaining everyone's attention immediately, spreading a tension that was so thick it could almost be physically seen.

"Sam, what the hell's going on?" demanded Dean, confused, frustrated, and feeling undermined.

"I got everyone food. Yours is on the counter." Answered Sam, not addressing what Dean was clearly annoyed about.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Why the hell is Crowley untied? You don't even know what happened, you were asleep, I-" began Dean, in his ranting tone. Sam cut his brother off.

"Actually, I do know what happened. I talked to Crowley, Cas, and Jade while we ate. He's untied because he's actually here for help." Explained Sam, getting up, gathering plates and dropping them in the sink, not planning on washing them himself.

"You actually believe that he's not up to something?" asked Dean, walking towards his brother, in more disbelief than anger.

"In what world other than one where I'm also deprived of powers could you have knocked me unconscious, Squirrel? Rhetorical question, by the way, don't answer." Piped up Crowley for the first time since he had snapped at Cas. Sam jumped back in before Dean could get too pissed, shooting Crowley a reproachful look for instigating.

"He's not lying. For once. And….he says he has an idea who did this and how. We've been waiting for you to wake up to discuss it." Answered Sam, looking at his brother. He knew Dean bounced back and forth between actually considering Crowley some sort of friend and not trusting/wanting to hit him. It all depended on what day of the week it was.

"Alright. Alright. Fine. I'll chill out. So, what's goin on, then?" asked Dean after heaving a sigh, voice a lot calmer. Crowley eyed him a moment.

"I'll tell….when you apologize." He replied. Dean opened and closed his mouth a few moments, then gave him an annoyed glare.

"Seriously? Can't we act like adults?" he asked.

"Right, well, acting like adults would've meant not _punching me in the bloody face within a second of seeing me!_" snapped Crowley, clearly still miffed about it.

"Fine. I'm sorry I punched you in the face. Better, cry baby?" sighed Dean, going to the counter and taking a bite of his sandwich.

"A tiny bit. Maybe put a bit more sincerity in it next time…" grumbled Crowley.

"Yeah, yeah….what've you got to tell us?" asked Dean, raising brows at him.

"I tell you what I know and then you let me rest for a while. In a spare bed, not a bloody chair. Got it?"

"Got it. Sure. Talk." Replied Dean before taking another bite. Crowley looked at them all for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I think our main culprit is a warlock that I've been after for a few weeks. He's what you'd call the alpha warlock of dark magic. The first one." Explained the King.

"Like the alpha vampires and werewolves we rounded up for you a while back?" asked Sam, brows furrowed.

"Precisely. Except he's a warlock of dark magic."

"Which makes him?..." asked Dean, leaving it an open ended question.

"A hell of a lot more dangerous, that's what. He was a business partner of Lucifer's during the Old Testament times. Takes a lot of power and a lot of inner evil to be good enough to be buddy, buddy with that prick." Answered Crowley, taking a drink of his glass of water.

"Why were you after him? Hunting him? To lock him up? Kill him?" asked Dean before finishing off his sandwich.

"To imprison him in Hell, permanently, where he can never escape or use any of his power. Like we've done with ole Lucy."

"Why? We've never heard of him, which makes me assume he hasn't done much recently." Said Sam, earning himself an 'are you stupid?' look from Crowley.

"A; he's out to get me. Little bastard has had a vendetta against me for centuries and now that I'm running Hell, he's decided it's a fantastic idea to knock me off my throne. B; haven't you ever heard that the greatest trick the devil ever played was convincing the world he didn't exist? This warlock is an expert at covering his tracks. Keeps him from being found or even suspected. Angels obviously don't like him either." Explained Crowley, eyeing the Winchesters.

"You are speaking of Ainfean." Said Cas, glancing at Sam and Dean when they stared at him.

"You've heard of this dick?" asked Dean.

"I never thought any of it was true. Just bedtime stories. Only the archangels and a few select other angels would know for certain of his existence." Explained the tired looking angel.

"Yes, Cas, Ainfean. He's very real, and very much a prat." Said Crowley, looking at Cas now.

"Yes, however, one warlock does not have the power to do this to all angels and demons on earth. Not even him, Crowley." Said Cas, brows furrowed.

"You're right. Which is why I know he didn't do it alone. Think about it. All it would take is one archangel, or a clever feathery bastard up there to band with him for any reason at all." Said Crowley, looking at Cas, who's eyes widened.

"….Oh. Yes, that is true."

"Wait, how do we know it was in Heaven? Maybe you've got people turning traitor, Crowley." Challenged Sam, finally jumping in again.

"Of course I've got bastards plotting against me. But none of them would be worth his attention. Not for something this big. They're also too afraid of me to truly take action. Besides, we all saw something try and smite right after powers were taken. It came from above. Bright light. Heaven's light." Said Crowley, pointing up as he said the last part.

"So who do you think is working with this...warlock guy?" asked Dean, opening himself a beer.

"No idea. If I did, I'd tell you and we'd devise a plan. We'll have to wait and find out." Answered Crowley, getting up slowly and rubbing his face.

"Alright. Go sleep. That spare room used to be me and Sam's. It's got two beds if anyone else wants to sleep by a bathroom." Said Dean, getting up and grabbing the laptop. Crowley walked off to that spare room without saying anything else, exhausted and sore. Cas watched Jade rubbing her tired eyes and spoke up again.

"You should go rest. Something tells me things are about to get very chaotic. If Crowley antagonizes you at all, you can always shout for one of us." He said, blue eyes staring straight at her. She sighed then nodded.

"Okay…sucked sleeping in that recliner. I still feel so tired. Thanks. I'm sure I'll be fine." She said, getting up and walking out of the kitchen to that room.

Crowley had slid his jacket and tie off and was busy unbuttoning his shirt when she opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind her. She rolled her eyes by habit when he sighed.

"Brilliant. Now I get to listen to you snore like a wildebeest." He said, kicking his shoes off. She glared at him as she passed, headed to the other bed.

"I do _not_ snore like a wildebeest, you ass." She retorted, rifling through the dresser until she found an old t-shirt of Dean's that she could sleep in. Wanting to get out of her clothes after being stuck in them for over 24 hours.

"Oh, yes, you do. Thought I was going to go deaf in the car." He said, sliding his shirt off his shoulders. She deliberately kept her attention on gathering a t-shirt and old shorts of Dean's, doing all she could to not glance at him.

"Can you just shut up and go to sleep? Holy shit…I swear…" she replied, taking off her coat then moving towards the bathroom.

"Oh, now you're going to deprive me of a show?...Such a prude." He sighed, not even sure why he was using energy to antagonize her, probably just habit at this point. She shut the door without looking at him, locking it and changing from her clothes to Dean's old clothes, which were much too big and baggy for her, making them great pajamas. When she opened the door again, all of his clothes but boxers were on the floor and he was laying on his back, hands behind his head, tiredly looking at the ceiling fan. She made herself look away from the mess of thin chest hair visible where the blanket wasn't covering him, and from the tattoos on his upper arms.

"Can't turn off the light?" she asked in a snippy tone to cover the fact that she had been partially staring, making her way to the other bed.

"I'd assumed you'd get your panties in a bunch had you walked out here with no light. Apparently, you get snippy no matter what I do. Right ray of sunshine, you are…" he said, looking over and staring at her for a few moments.

"Yeah, well, maybe it's cause you're a dick." She replied, climbing under the covers of her bed. Reaching over, she turned off the light and rolled to her side. It was quiet for a few moments and she assumed he was asleep and began to drift off herself until he spoke again.

"Feel free to sneak over here if you have nightmares, pumpkin…" he said lowly, tone clearly teasing. For some reason, trying to get a rise out of her before they both passed out. She just rolled her eyes.

"Shhh." Was her only reply just before she finally did drift into a deep sleep.

****( still not getting any reviews. Wish you guys would leave me some. I like this story a lot and would like to hear feedback. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter. )** **


	6. Wriggle And Writhe

I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I make no monetary profit off of this story.

**Nano: I'm so glad you enjoy the plot and character interactions. I've been worried about it since I started since this is my first time doing a Supernatural fanfic. Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Kelsery: overjoyed that you love this, and the idea of Sam and Dean having to deal with Crowley and Cas as humans, basically babysit the both of them, was my main reason for deciding to do a story. I thought it would be hilarious. Thank you so much for your review, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Codename pip: not entirely sure what whump means but Crowley and "love" in the same sentence is always good! Thank you so much for your review, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Author's Note: this chapter will be focused on Jade and Crowley. Considering they're my main paring for this story, if you have no interest in that, you probably shouldn't be reading this. Just saying. **

**Warning Label: sex. Crowley sex. I am not liable for any fantasizing or fainting that may occur from reading this chapter. It's all Mark Sheppard's fault. **

Twilight Zone

Chapter 6: Wriggle and Writhe

Bolting awake in a puddle of sweat, breathing as though she'd just run a marathon, Jade sat straight up in bed. The details of her dream were quickly fading away but she didn't need to remember all the details to know what it was about. She ran a hand down her flushed cheek, looking over at Crowley's bed, praying he was asleep so he couldn't make snide comments about her having a wet dream about him. Which is exactly what she'd had, except it was a little more intense than a run of the mill sexual dream. She knew that being this half asleep and still shuddering from it, that she wouldn't be able to lie about it, and couldn't' deal with him knowing.

Heaving a sigh of relief when she recognized his slow, steady breathing that meant he was still asleep, she lay back down. Taking the time to toss the covers off of herself, she unwillingly found her mind trying to grasp at details so that she couldn't forget them. She was struck with a sudden urge to slap herself when part of her mind begin to replay his invite to his bed and she sighed.

"Dammit…" she grumbled quietly.

At this point, she didn't know what she wanted to do. She was still pissed at him for basically kidnapping her, but then again, was she really? This was, in all honesty, the most exciting thing to ever happen in her life. Yes, it was dangerous, very dangerous, but it beat sitting at home alone on the computer. She tried to think on being pissed at him still for the constant antagonizing of her, but found that didn't work either. In fact, it was fun to have a quick banter back and forth with someone who'd always have some sort of comeback. It was even entertaining (or maybe arousing) to see that smug smirk on his face and mischievous glint in his eyes when he got going on instigating an argument.

Jade was brought out of her thoughts in the dark room when she heard him moving. Looking over, she saw him roll over in bed, seeming a little restless himself, tonight. Except, his restlessness didn't seem to be from the same sort of dreaming that hers was. If she had to guess, she'd almost believe he was having a nightmare. That couldn't be, of course, what could the King of Hell have nightmares about? Wasn't he supposed to be the one who caused nightmares?

As Jade let her mind wander over what the issue might be, he awoke, startled and almost rolling off of his bed. He moved onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, chest heaving as he worked on calming himself down. The dream had already mostly faded from his memory. It was along the lines of being completely helpless, tied down, chained down, Lucifer back and explaining to him that he would never, ever be forgiven, and that he was now his pet to torment however he pleased. Crowley rubbed his face momentarily and sighed.

"I'm really starting to hate this human bollocks…" he mumbled, missing when he didn't have to sleep, therefore, didn't chance suffering nightmares.

"Being human isn't all that bad." She whispered before she could stop herself. He quickly looked over and she could tell by his tone that he was angry she had been awake and probably seen him wake up like that, in a vulnerable state.

"It's fucking terrible. It's being needy, fragile, weak….absolute pain in the ass. Why are you awake?" he snapped at her. She found that her awkwardness from the dream she'd had had faded as she slipped into her own snappy tone.

"Because I fucking feel like it and don't need your permission." She retorted, half sitting up, giving him a dirty look, amazed at how easily he could make her mood swing.

"Well, you bloody well woke me up." He replied, giving her an annoyed look.

"I did not. You were already restless, probably having a nightmare like a little kid." She replied, knowing it was a low blow but not caring now that he'd irked her again. She regretted it as soon as she heard the anger in his tone turn mischievous.

"And why were you awake, again? Not dreaming about me, were you? Maybe woke up to reach a hand down your panties and pretend it was me?..." he taunted, obviously having no clue what her dream had been, merely taunting.

"I!...Shut your mouth for once in your miserable existence, would you?" she snapped then inwardly cursed herself for getting defensive when she saw his face light up in a way that infuriated her, his chuckle making it even worse.

"Wow…almost like I touched a nerve, there…..or you wish I did."

"I said to shut your mouth, you pervert."

"You really need a nice shag. Honestly. Might make you a little happier in life."

"You're one to talk, you've been bitchy since I met you."

"Exactly why we should help each other, don't you think?..." he replied, smirk plastered on his face but his eyes closed as he lay in bed. _There's that invitation again…damn him._ She thought, eyes wandering over the hair on his chest until she shook her head.

"Again; shut up and go to sleep." She retorted, laying down and making sure she didn't look at him. Not liking how tempted she felt.

"Oh, come on…I know you like me. I wasn't born yesterday, darling, I've caught you eyeing me since I took you from your house. Why not come join me?" he asked, still just taunting, not taking any of this seriously. Now caught between wanting to go pounce on him or spitefully tell him off, Jade lay there in silence, hoping he thought she was ignoring him. She assumed he was messing with her and therefore came to the decision to be spiteful, not willing to let him verbally abuse her for actually hopping in bed with him.

"Eat me." She retorted in a snappy tone.

"Come over here and I will…" he chuckled, enjoying this little game of banter that they'd had going since the car ride.

"Oh, shut up. Good lord…" she sighed, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

"Actually, the proper title is Your Majesty or Sire…" he replied, smirking, finding himself eyeing her legs as she walked, eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm getting a shower so I don't have to hear you loving the sound of your own voice for a little while. _Sire…_" she replied sarcastically, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind herself. She left it unlocked, telling herself that it meant nothing and trying to ignore the voice in her head hoping for certain things.

Crowley watched the door shut and listened for the tell-tale click of the lock, brows raising when it never sounded. He lay there, contemplating going back to sleep or continuing to mess with her. Messing with her was the only entertainment he really had at the moment, the boys and Cas would take it too seriously. Wishing he had his powers again, for the hundredth time, he slid out of bed, desperately missing when he could snap his fingers or wave his hand and make things happen.

He waiting until he heard the shower start running before walking to the door. Leaning against the frame on his side of it, he tilted his head, ears catching the sound of the curtain opening then closing as she stepped into the shower. Trademark smirk splitting his features, he slowly, quietly, opened the bathroom door and reached in to the light switch, flicking it off and pulling his hand back. Almost immediately, she screamed and he heard several things being knocked over. Unable to help himself, he started laughing, loud and hard.

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" she shouted from the shower, curtain moving as she tried to carefully find her way out.

"Gonna have to find your way out first, aren't you?" he asked, chuckling. Before he could hear her reply, the bedroom door swung open and Sam flicked the light on.

"What the hell's going on? Is she alright? What are you doing? I….oh…dammit…" rambled off Sam before quickly looking away like he'd just seen his parents naked. Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"I was turning the light back on for her. What's your malfunction, Moose?" he asked, still leaning against the doorframe, reaching in and holding his hand over the light switch so Jade couldn't turn it back on just yet.

"You can't….put some more clothes on? Or sleep in more clothes?..." complained Sam, making Crowley remember that he was in just boxers currently.

"I usually sleep naked, be happy I've got pants on at all." Retorted Crowley, feeling Jade's wet hand start tugging at his to turn on the light.

"This is _way _more than I ever wanted to see of you…" replied Sam, still looking the other way.

"So piss off. Going to shower myself in a few moments. No one's dead, go back to your slumber party." Said Crowley, slapping at Jade's hand once before covering the bathroom light switch again.

Jade heard Sam mumble something then the bedroom light went out again and the door shut as he left. She was already embarrassed and hadn't wanted Sam to know what was going on, hence why she quietly beat at Crowley's hand. Before long, the door was pushed open by Crowley's foot, making her move away from fighting over the lightswitch in the dark bathroom so that the door didn't hit her. She quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself as she saw his form step in and shut the door behind him, leaving the light off.

He let his eyes adjust to the darkness and allowed his gaze to roam over her, noticing his own intentions drifting away from simply messing with her. Never having been too much of an indecisive being, he finally settled on a few things. Yes, she was annoying and liked to piss him off as much as he pissed her off, but she was entertaining. And from what he could tell was under that towel, as well as her unintentional admission of wet dreams about him, he realized that he wanted her.

"What are you doing?..." she asked quietly, nervously.

"Eyeing you, darling, spin for me, would you?" he replied, smirking.

"Uh, no, don't work like that. Buy me dinner first."

"Possible end of the world at our doorstep and you're going to play hard to get?" he asked, she moved to the shower and turned the water off so it wasn't cold when she got back in.

"Sorry, guess I'm a classy girl. You're probably not used to classy girls." She retorted, instinctively clutching her towel around herself a little tighter when he turned the bathroom light on.

"Tell me…why exactly do you keep holding out on me? We could've had fun in the car ride and in bed the last few hours. You're interested, despite how nippy you get towards me, I can tell. What is it, hm? Been so long that you're scared?...Never had it at all?..." he asked with raised brows. She wished he'd kept the light off, not so he wouldn't be able to see her but so that she couldn't see all of him so well. It was a lot easier to be a pain in the ass towards him when she couldn't see his smirk, those dark eyes, that chest hair, and, God help her, those tattoos on his upper arms and shoulders. Not to mention her eyes' incredible urge to aim down at his boxers, which she had to struggle against every few moments.

"I'm not a virgin, if that's what you're implying, though it's none of your business anyway." She retorted, happy to hear the bite in her tone hadn't abandoned her this time.

"If it was truly none of my business, you wouldn't have just told me that, darling. So, been a long time, then? Forgotten what a good shag does to your body, mind, and mood?" he asked, smirking relentlessly, having seen the look on her face change briefly when the light was switched on.

"Sex isn't all that fantastic. All men boast and brag and when it comes right down to do the work, I can get better results by myself. They enjoy themselves and I'm left frustrated, so yeah, it's been a long while, but by my own damn choice." She replied, sincere irritation in her tone this time, not just playing their game of back and forth insults.

"Normal men don't have what I have. I've never been stuck a human man til just recently…" he answered, voice a little lower, almost a sort of purr. It sent shivers down her spine and took all her concentration to hide that fact from him, though she was almost sure he'd be able to tell anyway, which annoyed her.

"So? You're not succeeding at convincing me that you're worth my time, no matter what you are." She answered, the bite out of her voice somewhat.

"Oh, lover, I've had centuries to perfect my talents. More than centuries, more time than I'd care to admit. As I said, I'm more experienced than any human man will ever be." He answered in the same low tone, eyes never leaving her. She felt her cheeks flush and wished they wouldn't.

"I'm still not convinced. I'm getting back in the shower. Turn the light off on me again and I swear to God that I'll break your fingers." She retorted, glad to hear the snippiness back in her tone. She stepped into the shower and shut the curtain again before taking her towel off and tossing it out. Crowley chuckled and caught it, folding it and setting it on the counter by the sink before watching the vague outline of her form as the water was turned back on. After soon coming to a decision, he leaned over and locked the bathroom door.

Jade was just enjoying the feel of the hot water again, trying to get her mind out of the gutter as she soaked her hair. The rush of the water blurred her sense of sound but she did think she felt a flutter of cool air, almost like the curtain to the shower had been opened then closed. Flattered and angry all at once, she moved her head from the water and wiped her eyes, expecting to turn around and catch him peeking in. Before she could turn, however, a pair of big, warm hands snaked around her waist as though their owner owned her as well. A surprised gasp left her lips and she felt part of a scruffy beard rub against her back near her shoulder, towards her neck where it stayed.

"Are you sure you're still not convinced?...Your body seems to be saying otherwise…" he purred behind her ear before pressing his lips to the soft, wet skin just beneath her ear, earning another gasp. From how she'd been acting, he fully expected her try to hit him or knock him away, probably getting them both injured since she didn't seem to think things through much. However, his eyes widened in his own surprise when she covered one of his hands with her own and urged it down between her legs. He could hear her breathing already increasing to soft, rapid panting, the simple sound of that sending a jolt of arousal through him. Obliging with her urging, he pushed his fingers through the smattering of curls, nudging her leg to move with his own before cupping her heated center, earning a soft whimper from her.

"All this excitement just for me, is it?..." he purred into her ear with a smirk, slipping a finger past her folds and slowly, teasingly, circling her bundle of nerves with it. Jade reached back and clutched at the back of his head, hand fisting some of his hair for something to cling onto.

"…oh, God…." She muttered in a breathy, shuddering whimper. Trying to deal with the teasing suspense, his heat against her back, and that damn voice of his that he knew was unfairly sexy or he wouldn't be muttering in her ear the way that he was. He'd hardly even done anything yet and this was already far more enjoyable than any experiences she'd ever had, she was now starting to wonder if she was at all prepared for this.

"He's got nothing to do with it, lover…" he answered, hot breath against her ear, sinful finger finally pressing against her clit and rubbing it very slowly. She replied with a tug on his hair that made him grit his teeth and a rough moan, hips bucking against his hand already, without her control.

He bit back a slight groan at how desperately her hips jolted against his hand, quickly deciding, he pulled his hand away and turned her to face him, pressing her back against the wall of the shower, the hot water now raining down on his back. She responded by grabbing the sides of his face and tugging him to her, Crowley willingly closing the gap between them by firmly planting his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Hands sliding down her sides, he grasped her ass, giving a possessive squeeze and causing her to yelp in surprise into the kiss. They separated their lips for air and she took the moment to laugh softly, not having had expected him to do that. He joined her with a soft chuckle then lifted her up, Jade wrapping her legs around his waist as he did so, her arms slipping around his neck. One of her hands slid into his hair and carefully moved over where his head injury was scabbed on his scalp. His eyes slipped closed briefly, in a response of peace and pleasure, letting her know that he loved hands in his hair. Leaning in, she gently pulled his bottom lip between hers where it had split from being punched and was still a little swollen, earning herself his first moan of the evening.

For a few moments, he wasn't even sure how to react. The sudden gentleness and damn near affection completely caught him off guard. To say he wasn't used to it would be an understatement. It was different from simple sexual gentleness, it was sincere on a deeper level. As though she actually had care for him rather than pure lust. His eyes opened before he could decide how to respond and caught her gaze as she broke the kiss.

Confused by the look of utter shock and incomprehension on his face, she leaned in, somewhat hugging his head to speak by his ear softly.

"Please don't make me wait any longer…I need you…" she said lowly, half moaning before nuzzling his neck. He found his breath caught in his throat, a first in a situation like this, but quickly leaned in and pressed lips to her neck before nipping the skin near her pulse point. Reaching down and grabbing himself, he rubbed her bundle of nerves teasingly with his hardened tip, grinning against her skin when she clutched at his hair and pressed her nails to his back in response, moaning into his ear.

Done with foreplay of sorts, he pressed his tip against her throbbing entrance and slowly started to push in, gently pulling her hips down on him. He couldn't stop himself from pressing his face against her neck and groaning loudly as he put an end to the painfully teasing suspense. Her loud moan was one of pleasure tinged with pain, his favorite kind, as he refused to stop in order to allow her to adjust, simply pulling her down on him slowly until he was fully inside her. Her nails dug thin, red trenches in his back as he stretched her far beyond what she thought was her limit, causing her to pull on his hair hard enough to nearly rip a chunk of it from his scalp. This caused him to let out a groan that was damn near a growl as he grit his teeth then bit her neck in response.

Panting against the side of his face, she began rolling her hips without warning then putting her hands on his shoulders to brace herself enough in order to lift and drop on him slowly. He groaned again, this one more of pleasure than a dominant one, and began grinding up into her at the pace she set. Before long, her moans got louder and her hips started bucking wildly when she rose and dropped down on him. She was moving so roughly that he nearly lost balance at one point and ended up pressing her firmly against the shower wall again, pinning her still and beginning to set his own pace. A few slow grinds then a few random pounds, keeping her body from being able to predict what the next thrust was going to be. A short amount of time after he began doing that, her moans went dead silent as the pit of her stomach clenched up painfully tight then released, making her clamp down on him and causing her to cry out and cling to him, this orgasm unlike any other she'd ever been fortunate enough to experience. Crowley groaned and bit her jawline as she tightened around him and bucked hard and fast to ride her through her release, distantly noticing that the water had gone from hot to hardly warm. Once her orgasm settled to a throbbing and daze, he gave a final thrust before pulling out of her swiftly and releasing in the tub where the water washed it away, groaning and pressing his face to her neck again as he did so.

Immediately feeling empty as he pulled out, still throbbing and dazed, she slid her hands into his hair again and hugged his head to her neck, panting and trying to catch her breath. His own breath was hot and heavy against her skin, feeling the tiredness from release that he knew humans experienced for the first time. After a few moments of staying like this in silence, the water falling on his back now cool, he caught his breath and carefully set her on her feet, hoping her legs would hold her up since his were starting to get wobbly themselves.

Jade stood on her own, a little worried herself about how her legs would hold up but it seemed they'd do just fine to get from the bathroom to bed. Eyes on his handsome face, she grabbed his scruffy cheeks again and pressed her lips to his once more. Another soft, affectionate kiss rather than a lustful one. He returned it gently before breaking their lips apart.

"I still have to buy you dinner?..." he asked, slightly smirking.

"Shut up and help me out of the shower." She replied, smirking back this time rather than giving him an annoyed look. He chuckled tiredly and pulled the curtain open after shutting the water off, stepping out onto a towel on the floor and helping her out so she didn't slip. He tossed her towel to her and pulled one off the shelf for himself, doing a quick job of mostly drying himself before grabbing his boxers to put them on.

"You don't want a clean pair?" she asked, one brow raised in an _I might be judging you right now_ look.

"What, from Moose and Squirrel's collection in there? I doubt any would fit." He replied but still didn't pull his boxers on yet. She secured the towel around herself and unlocked the door, opening it and walking out, gone for only a few moments before returning with a pair of old fashioned, loose fitting boxer shorts.

"These should. They're not the tight, fitted type." She said then yawned as she pulled on a clean pair of old boxer shorts herself and a t-shirt, grabbing his dirty pair from his hand and tossing them in the hamper with her own. He raised brows at her a moment then pulled the clean pair on, glad Sam or Dean, whoever they'd belonged to, had liked sleeping in oversized boxers.

Walking slowly back into the room, he lay back down in his bed, scooting over to one side and eyeing her as she shut off the bathroom light and walked in as well. Outside the window, the black of night was slowly turning to a faint light blue of early morning. She went to move to her bed but stopped when he spoke.

"You don't really expect me to let you get away with that after what we just did, do you?" he asked quietly, she gave him a surprised look and moved over to his bed instead. Slipping beneath the covers next to him, she scooted close and lay her head on his chest as he settled on his back, smiling when she felt his arm slide around her.

"Wow, what would everyone think if they knew the king of hell was cuddly?" she teased, chuckling tiredly as she closed her eyes.

"I'd have to kill everyone if they found out. I've a reputation to uphold…" he replied then yawned, his own eyes closing and sleep tugging at him much more forcefully than it had earlier. He waited for her to respond but distantly noticed her breathing had slowed as she fell asleep, soon following her into a sleep that was much more restful and lacking nightmares this time.

****( reading back through that, I can honestly say that I think that's the best sex I've ever written…Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, please leave a review on your way out. )** **


	7. Slumber Party

I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I make no monetary profit off of this story.

Twilight Zone

Chapter 7: Slumber Party

Dean sighed and took a long drink of hot coffee, listening to some dumb talk show host on a classic rock radio station make jokes everyone has heard a thousand times. He wished they'd just play some tunes or maybe talk about the news instead so he could hear if anything else odd had happened recently. He glanced over at Sam who was putting wood on the fire to keep the cabin warm, the temperatures last night having plummeted alarmingly low.

He opened his mouth to say something to his brother when he saw Cas, a confused expression on his face, get up and walk towards him, seeming to be staring at him.

"Uh….somethin on my face?" asked Dean, returning the confused look.

"Dean." Was the simple reply as Cas pointed past him, out the window. The Winchester turned and blinked a few times, staring. It was raining and foggy.

"What the hell…it was just negative temperatures an hour ago!" he exclaimed. Sam hurried over to a different window then opened the front door, stepping out onto the porch for a few moments then coming back in.

"It feels like late spring out there. This is…not good. We're either about to have a tornado out of season or a blizzard." Said Sam, going towards the couch and grabbing the tv remote, turning it on and looking for a local news station.

"Cas, you got any idea why this is happening? Other than earthly explanations?" asked Dean, moving over to the back of the couch to see the news.

"I..I'm not sure. I can't seem to think of anything, though it's very possible. It's only one incident, Dean. It could be happening for any reason at all." Replied the angel, seeming out of place dressed in an old pair of John's dress pants and a white t-shirt while his own clothing was being cleaned.

"The meteorologists don't know what it is either. They're calling it a freak occurrence and watching for a storm. We should make a supply run, just in case." Said Sam, turning the volume back down on the tv and looking at his brother.

"Alright. You and Cas go. Get matches, food, drinks, toilet paper, soap...enough to be alright for another week." Said Dean, pulling the Impala's keys out of his pocket and tossing them to Sam.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay here?" asked Sam, catching the keys.

"I'm sure. I want Cas with you in case a storm hits while you're out, I don't want you stranded alone. Be careful with my Baby, no matter what weather hits." Replied the elder Winchester, walking back into the kitchen and refilling his coffee. Sam was struck with a sudden reminder of their father but kept it to himself, as he always did, grabbing a coat, tossing another one to Cas, and heading out.

Dean stood at the window with his coffee, watching them drive off, before turning and leaning against the counter. He stared across the cabin at the small fire burning in the fireplace then looked at his watch. Deciding they'd had more than enough rest, he walked to the door of the bedroom that had belonged to him and Sam once upon a time.

Not thinking anything of it, he turned the handle and opened the door, looking into the somewhat dark room. He opened his mouth to wake them up then his brows furrowed as he realized they were both in the same bed. Making a fist, he knocked on the open door without speaking.

Crowley faintly heard knocking in the distance but didn't really start to wake until he felt Jade take a deep breath then start to stretch as she woke up. Her eyes slowly opened and she gave a small smile at the comfortable, lazy warmth of being in his arms. Both of them had moved in the night to lay on their sides, backs to the door, his chest pressed against her back.

Dean couldn't decide if he was more confused or more uncomfortable but kept the knocking for a few more moments until he saw her start moving like she was stretching. He decided the uncomfortable side outweighed the confused side when he could swear there were scratch marks on Crowley's back, the kind from fingernails and not a violent fall on a porch.

"K, yeah, so, I'll be waiting out in the kitchen…" he muttered awkwardly, quickly stepping out and shutting the door behind himself, fully intending to find the whiskey and spike his coffee now.

Crowley yawned but didn't yet open his eyes after hearing Dean speak, still rather out of it. He felt her move as she turned to face him and then her lips against his before he could open his eyes. Kissing back softly for a few moments then letting her lean her head against his.

"Morning…" he mumbled before a lazy smile split his features as she slid her hand into his hair. Jade laughed softly, gently scratching his scalp.

"You're like a puppy. Someone pets your head and you get happy. Is that your so called great weakness? Being pet?" she teased quietly, watching him open his eyes.

"Sure, let's go with that." He answered then yawned, hand reaching to rub his face.

"Pretty sure that was Dean who just woke us up, by the way. I'm not certain, I was kinda out of it." She replied softly, hand moving from his hair to pet and play with his scruffy beard, wondering why she couldn't stop touching him.

"Of course Squirrel would be the one to interrupt sleep." He retorted, releasing her from his grasp and rolling onto his back, tossing the covers half off and stretching with a sigh. She eyed him for a moment then made herself get out of bed to get dressed, trying to keep her lusting under control.

"I don't know if you like jeans but I think it's the only choice you've got. There are a few button shirts in the closet, though." She said, pulling out the oldest pair of Dean's jeans that she could find, ones that he probably wore as a sophomore in high school, the only ones that would have a chance at fitting her tiny figure.

"I'll survive. At least my own clothes will be clean by tomorrow." He sighed, getting out of bed and opening another dresser drawer, looking for a pair of Dean's jeans that he could make work for himself, knowing there were extra boots he could wear to keep from stepping on the pant legs.

"As long as they've got laundry detergent. Ugh, it's so hard to find stuff of theirs that'll fit." She groaned, sitting down to fold the bottom of the jeans since they were too long on her.

"That's because they're both abnormally built. Especially Moose." He replied in a bored tone, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans that would be baggy on Dean but fit him decently. He pulled them on then sat down and pulled on boot socks before going to the closet, opening it to glance through the shirts inside.

"Why do you call them that? Moose and Squirrel? Where the hell'd that come from?" she asked curiously, tugging her t-shirt off and putting her bra on, then focused on looking for a small shirt.

"Really? Have you ever met other human beings who resemble a Moose and a Squirrel more than they do? Besides…Rocky and Bullwinkle. That sums them up." He answered, grabbing a blue and white flannel shirt then reaching down and snatching up a pair of boots, looking at the size of them then, satisfied, going to sit and pull them on.

"I guess not…" answered Jade, laughing hard soon after as she pictured Sam and Dean's faces plastered over Rocky and Bullwinkle in the movies. She pulled on a plain green t-shirt and looked over in time to see him pulling a dark blue t-shirt on, tucking it in then doing up the jeans.

"Any belts over there? Nevermind…" he muttered, going to his pants on the floor and pulling his belt off of them to put it on, then emptying the pockets of his discarded pants.

"Wow, don't you conform to the red blooded, all American man look well…" she said, finding herself staring, really liking how he looked in jeans. Crowley looked over and raised his brows at her, slightly smirking.

"Well, when traveling with hunters, I do suppose it's best to fit in." he replied, taking a moment to eye her in return as he pulled the flannel shirt on and buttoned it up, leaving it untucked. Jade walked over to him, smiling and grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him closer so she could kiss him briefly.

"Should they not know what we're doing? Would it be bad?" she asked quietly, smile gone, all seriousness in her expression.

"If Dean was in here, then he already knows. Pointless to tell him to lie to the other two about something that isn't their business. I doubt they'll be happy but it'll probably be because they'll think I'm using you. Which wouldn't be any of their business anyway, but still…they can be a pain when they want to be." He explained, not pulling away from her.

"Are you…using me?" she asked before she could stop herself. He kept her gaze and was quiet for a few moments, unsure why he was suddenly nervous about being honest.

"Let's talk about this later. We need to get out there." He answered quietly. Jade kept her eyes on his expressions for a few moments, feeling her heart sink a bit. She let go of him and pulled away.

"Fine." She answered, walking past him and to the door. Crowley heaved a sigh, starting to get a bit annoyed as he followed her out of the room, both of them finding Dean sitting in a chair in the living room.

"Morning, squirrel…" greeted Crowley, walking into the kitchen to find coffee, knowing these dimwits wouldn't have any tea. Dean watched him a moment then stared at Jade.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get this out of the way. What's going on? You two get here, acting like you hate each other, he kidnapped you, then Sam said he was harassing you last night, then I go to get you both up and you're sharing a bed. I wanna know right now what is going on. Blackmail?" asked Dean, looking at Crowley as he started talking then rounding back on Jade.

"Why do you have to know? Look, just relax, okay? _Nobody_, king of hell or not, forces me into bed with them. I'd take torture and death first." Answered Jade, a hint of anger in her tone, even defensiveness.

"So…you willingly slept in bed with him?" asked Dean, thoroughly confused. From all the time he'd known Crowley, even though he might consider him a sort of friend now, he was having trouble understanding why a woman who knew who he was would share a bed with him.

"More than slept…" blurted Crowley as he poured himself coffee, he chuckled, feeling Jade aim a glare at him. Dean blinked and gave the young woman a flabbergasted look.

"Yeah, guess what won't be happening again?" she retorted, spitefully. Crowley turned around and gave her a look.

"Says who?"

"Says me, jackass." She spat back. Crowley chuckled again and gave her a suggestive look that made her grit her teeth against the shivers it sent down her spine.

"Ha, we'll see about that…" he said before turning back to the counter and picking up his mug of coffee.

"Okay…enough of the weird, awkward couple arguing." Blurted Dean, staring at them both as though they were talking dogs, highly uncomfortable with the whole situation at the moment.

"You never answered my question. Why is it any of your business?" asked Jade, looking back at Dean and doing her best to ignore Crowley as he stared at her.

"Because I didn't know if he was pulling any shit with you. Besides, we tend to get into some sticky situations and it's good to know where everyone stands." Explained Dean.

"Oooh, speaking of sticky situations…" taunted Crowley, walking over to the two of them, Jade cut him off.

"Finish that sentence and I will toss that coffee right on your crotch. Swear to God." She retorted, giving him an _I'm getting real sick of your shit _look. He laughed and turned to Dean as she walked away to get her own coffee.

"Right ray of sunshine, isn't she? Can tell she spent a lot of her childhood around Bobby…" said Crowley, turning his attention mostly to the Winchester.

"You….are freaking me out right now. Stop doing what you're doing." Replied Dean, still giving him that uncomfortable look. Crowley laughed softly again then gave him a slightly confused look.

"Where's your moose?..." he asked, glancing around the otherwise empty cabin.

"Sam and Cas went for more supplies. That's what I needed to tell you guys about. It's rainin outside." Said Dean, both Crowley and Jade just blinked at him.

"Yes, squirrel, sometimes it rains…"

"Jackass, it was negative temperatures last night. Weathermen are calling for an ice age style blizzard. Temperatures don't just flip like that. We've gone up about 60 degrees in just an hour."

"Sorry, must be my fault, can't control it…" said Crowley, back to his usual, taunting, peppy self. Dean gave him an annoyed look then turned to Jade as she spoke.

"You guys have a lot of firewood, then, right? Supplies and stuff?" she asked, a bit nervously.

"We're more than set on firewood. Took care of that myself. Sam and Cas should be back any minute with everything else." Said Dean, glancing at his watch, starting to get nervous that they wouldn't be back before the storm hit.

"So, what you're saying, is that we will be snowed in, trapped here, accomplishing nothing for about a week?" asked Crowley, brows raised.

"We can't really go out searching for whoever did this with a damn blizzard raging, can we?"

"You prat, why do you think this storm is happening?...Hm? Dipsy weather patterns?..." asked Crowley, Dean blinked at him.

"The hell else would it be?"

"Morons….come along, squirrel." Said Crowley, setting his coffee down and going to the front door, opening it and stepping out onto the porch then down to the gravel walkway that was nearly a puddle. Just as the impala pulled back in, Sam and Cas getting out with bags.

"What?..." asked Dean, annoyed. Crowley pointed up.

"That look like a human weather pattern to you? Rhetorical question, the answer is no. The answer is no because it's not a human weather pattern. Castiel…" said Crowley, looking at him and the younger Winchester as they walked over. Cas looked up and frowned, seeing the faint blurps of bright light in the stormy clouds.

"Oh…" was all he said, causing Sam and Dean to look up as well and stare in confusion.

"The hell is that Cas?" asked Dean.

"There is a battle raging in Heaven…we should get inside. Now." Replied Cas as the wind suddenly picked up and the temperatures started to drop again, rain turning to sleet. Sam and the rest of them headed back into the cabin.

"What do you mean a battle in Heaven?" asked Sam as he shut the door behind them all, distantly hearing the wind starting to whistle.

"That is what you call fallout. Know how nuclear bombs go off and radiation spreads? Well, winged pricks have playground fights and the fallout is psychotic weather." Explained Crowley, picking his coffee back up.

"What a minute, how bad can this get? Are we safe out here?" asked Jade, nerves getting more and more on edge as the sleet turned to snow outside and the cabin started creaking from the powerful wind gusts. Subconsciously making the decision to move a few steps closer to Crowley, then taking a step back and away when she realized what she was doing.

"We're safer here than anywhere else. This place has got extra generators and was built a long time ago to withstand winter storms. Besides, trying to pack up and leave right now would be suicide." Said Dean, nodding at the window where they all could see it was now white out conditions.

"So we stay until it passes?" she asked, fingers drumming nervously on the counter.

"Til we can dig ourselves out, yeah." Replied Dean, walking away from everyone to put a few more logs on the fire.

"We should all stay in the living room as much as possible. It's the warmest place in the cabin. We need to bring out blankets, pillows…we can move the couch and chairs back and bring out two mattresses." Added Sam, setting the supplies down and going to the bedroom that used to be their dad's the one with the big bed.

"Adorable. Slumber party, hm?" asked Crowley, not at all excited to spend over 24 hours straight within the same breathing space as everybody else.

"Well, dick, currently you and Cas are human. You're not used to being human. You'll find out real soon that negative temperatures can be so cold that they cause physical pain. Call me dumb, but I don't think it would benefit any of us for you and Cas to freeze to death cause you can't tell when it's getting bad." Snapped Dean, moving the couch then the two chairs to the edges of the room, close enough to get heat from the fire but leaving enough space for mattresses.

"Plus, we've got Jade to keep an eye on. If it was just me and Dean, we'd probably risk it, but it's not. We're basically babysitting…" sighed Sam, bringing the large mattress out and laying it down on the floor. He then stood up and gave Crowley and Cas a slightly frustrated look.

"What, moose?" snapped Crowley.

"Wanna go get another mattress and some blankets and pillows, _your highness_?..." asked Sam in an annoyed tone. Cas nodded and walked out to get pillows and blankets, muttering an apology as he went.

"I so love it when you get all touchy, moose. So sexy of you…" taunted Crowley, setting down his coffee and following Cas. Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to get himself some coffee and put the supplies away. Jade walked over and began to help him put things away, staying quiet, wondering when and if Dean was going to tell the other two about her and Crowley.

Pulling the mattress off the frame, Crowley sighed and sat it on the floor on its side, basically pushing it into the living room then giving it a shove so it flopped over onto the floor next to the other one. Dean raised his eyebrows at him.

"Pissed off, are you?" asked the elder Winchester.

"Marginally frustrated." Replied Crowley, watching poor Cas haul the pillows and blankets in all by himself, having to make three trips to do it.

Sam sighed once he and Jade had put everything away, looking out the window as it got dark an hour earlier than it was supposed to, the white out snowstorm now impossible to see, though they could all hear the wind's vicious howling. He turned and walked to the living room, moving to the couch and spreading out on it, rubbing his face with one hand.

"I get a bed." Blurted Dean, flopping down on one of the mattresses before anyone could protest about it.

"So do I." said Crowley, looking along a bookshelf for something to read when he got settled.

"No, you get the recliner. Cas and Jade get the rest of the mattress space." Said Dean, setting a pillow to the side of his feet so Cas could lay his head there. Crowley rounded on the man.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because you got a bed all last night and hardly helped get things set up. Therefore, you get the recliner. Deal with it. You can have a bed again tomorrow night." Replied Dean as Cas moved and sat on the bed, reaching for a separate blanket other than Dean's.

"Speaking of that, you, and her if she wants to, can have first watch, Crowley. You were the last to sleep, your turn to watch, now." Said Sam, pulling a blanket over himself and rolling to lay on his side, the old couch groaning in protest. Crowley scowled and picked a Charles Dickens book off the shelf, one he was surprised was even there, assuming it belonged to their father. He walked behind the couch to go to the recliner.

"Don't bust through that or anything, shame if something bad were to happen to you in your sleep, moose…" he taunted as he settled on the recliner, putting his feet up and reclining back.

"Hardy har…" mumbled Sam, eyes closed.

Jade sighed, looking at all the men, then ran a hand through her hair and lay down on the other mattress so her head was closer the fire, same direction as Cas who was right next to her on the other bed.

"This is fairly awkward." Muttered Cas, laying on his back and watching the fire's shadows on the ceiling.

"_You_ think it's awkward?...I'm the one stuck in a sausage fest…" whispered Jade, turning her head to look at the angel, neglecting to mention that she didn't mind looking at all the eye candy in this cabin. From Sam's giant puppy image, to Cas' adorable innocent image, to Dean's ornery _I'm still 17 on the inside_ persona, then to her favorite, Crowley's _you know damn well I'm no good but I know you can't resist_ persona. Cas turned his head and gave her a confused look, bringing her out of these thoughts.

"Sausage fest?...We don't have any sausage, I looked." He replied quietly in a disappointed tone, Jade snorted a brief laugh and had to look away for a moment before answering. _There's that innocent adorableness, _she thought.

"It's…the phrase doesn't literally mean sausage. It means being stuck with a bunch of men." She tried to explain, fighting the urge to laugh loudly, not wanting to disturb the Winchesters or make Cas feel stupid.

"How would it mean that?" he asked, blinking at her. She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment then pointed at his crotch.

"Get it?..." she asked, quickly stopping pointing, finding this to be the most awkward experience she'd had in a long time but also one of the funniest. It took all her strength to not burst into laughter as comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh… Oh, I see. That's funny." He replied, then softly chuckled and looked back up at the ceiling, chuckling again after a few silent moments.

Crowley glanced down at the two of them, having listened to the exchange and chuckled quietly himself.

"Cas learned a new phrase. So proud of you, cutie pie." He muttered, then turned his attention back to the book.

"Holy crap, shut up…" groaned Dean, rolling over.

"Get some earplugs, prat." Retorted Crowley, turning the page, settled down a bit, truly enjoying reading by firelight. Dean sighed and held a pillow on one side of his head, annoyed more by Sam's snoring than by everybody else talking softly.

Several quiet minutes passed, Dean's hold on the pillow slipped as he finally passed out and it dropped onto the floor. The sound of the crackling fire, the howling wind, and even Sam's snoring all tuned together to be a truly cozy soundtrack, even when Dean's snoring joined the noises. Jade sighed, wide awake, she glanced over at her slumber party buddy only to find that Cas was asleep himself.

Turning her head to the other side, she looked at Crowley, who had his legs crossed at the ankle and a content look on his face as he read. Despite having been angry at him earlier, she wished they were in private again so she could join him or have him join her. She'd never felt so comfortable and snuggly as she had when she slept with him, he really was a living heater and the man equivalent of a giant teddy bear, in private, anyway. Complete with a scruffy beard and hairy chest to pet. Then he'd open his mouth with some smart ass remark and ruin the teddy bear image, which was only to be expected, he really wouldn't be him if he didn't always have some infuriating, witty retort. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized he was staring back at her and no longer reading.

He'd felt her eyes on him for several minutes and waited til he reached the end of the chapter he was on before looking over at her, amused when she simply stared back, seeming to have zoned out.

"Yes?..." he asked quietly, raising brows at her, a hint of that perfectly frustrating smirk on his lips.

"Nothing, ass. Quiet, people are sleeping." She retorted in a whisper, making sure her tone was snappy. She gave him a slight glare when he chuckled.

"You can't resist pretending to hate me, can you?" he whispered back, marking his page and closing the book, having a new source of entertainment now. She went to answer then stayed quiet for a moment as Cas rolled onto his side, now facing Dean's feet, which she was sure he'd regret as soon as he woke up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She retorted, rolling her eyes at Crowley, whose smirk never faded for a second.

"Feeling lonely down there? Is that the problem, lover?" he taunted quietly.

"Obviously not, I'm not the only person down here."

"I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about the pleasure box between your legs." He retorted, smirk widening a tiny bit, eager to get a rise out of her again. She blinked, a little shocked at the audacity of his words, then realized he really didn't have any shame so she shouldn't be so shocked.

"You're a pervert." She whispered at him, unaware that Cas's eyes had opened next to her and that he was laying there listening to all of this now, a confused expression on his face.

"You seemed to like that about me when you shoved my hand between your legs while I talked dirty in your ear in the shower last night…" he replied, voice lowered to that purr that made the area of her body he was mentioning heat up.

"I really, really wanna hit you in the face right now…" she replied, her tone sounding more like she really, really wanted to hop onto his lap instead.

"I dare you to come do it." He retorted, uncrossing his legs to be more comfortable, eyes never leaving her.

"Don't tempt me." She replied softly, again sounding less and less threatening.

"Darling, my specialty is tempting you…" he purred in response, still smirking at her, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Unable to help herself at this point, she sighed and slowly got up, picking up her blanket and carrying it over to the recliner. He continued to smirk at her as she climbed onto it and him, her back to his chest, and covered them up, sighing with a smile when she felt his arms slip around her waist.

"You're no good, do you know that?" she whispered, turning head to look at him.

"I'm a rebel and I'll never, ever be any good?" he replied, hand resting on the front of the waistband of her jeans.

"Pretty much." She whispered back before leaning closer to press her lips to his, both of them unaware that Cas had rolled back over and was watching this with curiosity, not as surprised as Dean had been, though he wasn't sure why. He lay on his back again and averted his gaze, closing his eyes to go back to sleep, planning to ask about it tomorrow and let them have what privacy they could get.

Crowley eagerly returned the kiss, lips moving with Jade's gently as his hand unbuttoned her jeans. She broke the kiss and gave him a wide eyed look.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, his hand didn't stop, now unzipping her jeans.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he whispered back, giving her that damn smirk again.

"Stop it…we're in a room with everybody else." She replied, reaching down under the blanket and grabbing his hand.

"I know, exciting in a naughty way, isn't it?" he purred back, easily pulling his hand from hers and cupping her through her jeans, she gave a soft gasp and narrowed her gaze at him.

"I am dead serious right now…stop doing what you're doing…before you embarrass us…" she grumbled, really wishing they were alone at the moment. She shifted on his lap to curl her legs and be somewhat on her side, head at his shoulder and facing his scruffy jawline. He kept his hand where it was despite her position shift.

"Lapdog." He muttered, nudging his short beard against her forehead. Jade reached down again and successfully pulled his hand away this time.

"Stop trying to get me all frustrated…" she muttered back then pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"It's just very hard to stop once you start, love." He said quietly, resting head and closing his eyes. She kept her eyes on him as he did so, already warmer and more comfortable than she had been on the mattress.

"So I've noticed…" she whispered back before laying her head against part of his chest and shoulder, closing her own eyes, surprised to find she was tired again.

Before too long, she drifted off. He listened to her breathing settle then opened his eyes again, wide awake, watching them all sleep as the night ticked on, the winter storm howling outside.

****(there's yet another chapter finished. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me a review on your way out. )** **


	8. Cabin Fever

I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I do not make any monetary profit off of this story.

**Author's Note: sorry I'm slacking on replying to reviews. I hadn't realized chapter 6 had gotten any when I posted seven, so thank you to those of you who reviewed chapter 6, I'll catch you on your next review. **

**Gypsymooneysgirl7733: Jade is actually not a bitch, she just acts that way towards Crowley, they have a lot of friction between them. Crowley's a dick to her for the same reason that Jade is a bitch to him; thorns to protect the soft, fluffy stuff on the inside. And there will not be a Dean/Cas pairing in this story, I've already made that clear. Thank you for your review.**

Twilight Zone

Chapter 8: Cabin Fever

Crowley allowed himself to drift on and off through the night, simply so he would be awake when everyone else woke again. His eyes opened again as light began streaming in the windows, very white, showing that it was still blowing snow. Looking around, he located the source of what had woken him up. The couch had creaked when Sam rolled onto his back and stretched, he now was rubbing his face and yawning before sitting up.

"Morning, moose…" said Crowley quietly, acutely aware that Jade was still curled up on his lap, her forehead resting against his jaw. Sam blinked then looked over, then blinked a few times again.

"Uh…morning….." he replied awkwardly, confused as to why Jade was sleeping on the king of hell. He swung his legs over the side of the couch then stood up, running a hand through his thick hair.

"Fire could use some coaxing…" retorted Crowley, glancing over at the burning embers. Sam saw then realized why he was so cold when he woke up, he could see his breath.

"Crap…" he mumbled, grabbing three logs and positioning them on the embers, blowing at them to get flames licking at the wood again. He turned and stepped away from the fire, narrowly missing stepping on Cas, who started to wake up when he felt the bed sink from Sam's foot. Sam walked around the beds and over towards the recliner where Crowley still lay with Jade curled on him beneath a blanket.

"Yes?..." asked Crowley, brows raised. Sam considered being as nosy and rude as Dean had been the day before then just shook his head.

"Nothing. I hope the coffee maker isn't frozen…" replied Sam, walking away into the kitchen just as Cas sat up, rubbing his eyes like a toddler who'd taken a nap without knowing it.

The angel stood up as well, stretching before walking out of the room towards one of the bathrooms. Stepping on Dean's bed caused the elder Winchester to awaken and roll over with a sigh.

"Jesus, it's cold…" he grumbled, groggily, pulling the blanket tighter around himself and not getting out of bed.

"Hallelujah…" mumbled Sam from the kitchen as the old coffee maker started rumbling to heat water.

Crowley watched all of this curiously then blinked as Jade suddenly shifted, sharply in his lap, her knee unknowingly finding its way to dangerously jab near his crotch.

"Oi!" he exclaimed in shock and a tiny bit of fear. She jumped slightly then sat up, blinking confusedly at him. Sam and Dean turning over to see what happened.

"What? What happened?..." she asked, somewhat half asleep.

"Damn near crushed my bits, woman, watch your knee…" he replied, heaving a sigh of relief. She gave him a slightly guilty look.

"Oh…sorry…." She said before laying her head back against his shoulder and yawning. She didn't really care at this point if the other two had anything to say about this, knowing there were far more important things going on. Dean blinked at them, feeling fairly awkward again, he sighed and got off the bed.

"Couldn't stay awake to keep the fire going, Crowley?" he asked, rubbing his arms to warm up while the flames struggled to heat up the cabin.

"I was a little tied down, Squirrel." Was the reply from Crowley, shifting his hands under the blanket to grab Jade's ass, simply to antagonize her. Eyes widening in response, she yelped in surprise then hid her face against his shoulder when she felt herself blush in embarrassment.

"You are an ass…" she grumbled so only Crowley would hear as he smirked.

"It will _always_ be too early for this…" stated Dean, not needing to think hard to guess on what happened, he shook his head and walked to the kitchen as Cas came out of the bathroom.

"The water in the toilet is frozen." Said Cas, looking as though he had no idea what to do and felt like it was his fault.

"Then everyone needs to hold their urges as much as possible cause we're gonna have to go outside from this point on." Said Sam giving his brother a shrug when he saw the _I'm still uncomfortable_ look on his face.

"Okay." Replied Cas, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around himself for warmth. Jade slid off of Crowley, pulling her blanket around herself as well as she walked into the kitchen to wait for some coffee. Getting out of the recliner, Crowley stood and stretched with a yawn before sighing.

"What now? Musical chairs?" he asked.

"Breakfast, dick." Retorted Dean, looking out the window at the white out.

"Breakfast of dick?...I knew you two had bad taste but….ew." replied Crowley, making a disgusted face at them.

"Why are we going to eat dick? That sounds horrible." Said Cas, causing the king of hell to toss his head back and laugh loudly. Dean just slumped into a chair and put his face in his hands, hearing Jade start laughing as well.

"We're not….Cas, he was joking." Said Sam, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh…that's not a funny joke." Replied Cas, blinking at Crowley who was wiping tears of laughter from his face.

"Yes, yes it is…bloody hell…" was the reply as he moved over to the counter and leaned against it.

"I'm not sure what we're going to do for breakfast, I can't get the fridge or freezer door open." Said Sam, switching topics as he got down coffee cups. Dean sighed, looking up again finally, rubbing the increasing scruff on his face since he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Awesome…" he retorted sarcastically.

"Well, if the storm settles, you or I could always go hunt for something. Cook it over the fire. That's not so AH! Ow, ow…hot…" exclaimed Sam, cutting off his own sentence as he spilled coffee on his shirt, frantically wiping at it as it burned his cold skin.

"This is why we can't have nice things, Sam." Said Dean, just blinking at his brother. Sam just sighed and set the coffee pot down, walking back to the living room and pulling his shirt off to put a dry one on.

Without entirely realizing it, being tired, Jade had directed her gaze right at Sam. At first it was just borderline zoning out then her eyes widened a tiny bit at the toned muscles and she found she couldn't stop staring for a few moments. What she didn't notice, was that Dean and Crowley saw her do this, the latter of the two men narrowing his gaze, not at all pleased by this. Dean saw that, too but said nothing, only poured himself some coffee. Jade blinked and turned back, blushing in embarrassment when she realized that she'd just eyed him like he was a piece of meat, walking to Dean and filling her own coffee mug, not realizing Crowley was still giving her a possessive glare.

"This storm doesn't lift soon and we're all gonna have cabin fever." She sighed, starting to worry about herself, filling a mug for Cas after filling her own.

"Some of us might have it already." Retorted Dean, quirking a brow at her and taking a drink of the hot coffee. Jade looked confused then her eyes widened slightly, figuring out that he'd seen what she was doing a moment ago. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Sam as he walked back over, a sweatshirt on, now.

"We should probably get all the clothes that we'll use out of the bedrooms so that they're not freezing cold when and if any of us change." Said Sam, picking up his half full mug, the spilled coffee already frozen on the floor.

"I can…go get stuff out of the room I was in." said Jade, feeling uncomfortable under Dean's questioning gaze. She walked past them all and to that room, tossing the blanket and braving the cold so she could carry more stuff out at once, stopping to take a quiet moment for herself once she was in there. Wondering what she was doing and if the current, dangerous situation she found herself in was making her hormones wacky. Then she realized that she wasn't at all used to being around more than one man at a time, let alone four attractive men at once. She ran a hand down her face and sighed, willing her suddenly teenage style hormones to chill the fuck out so the cabin stay didn't get more awkward than it already was. She was now worried her overactive, inappropriate imagination would get the best of her since it seemed to be working overtime while they were all trapped here with no form of entertainment but each other.

Crowley watched her walk out of the room, staring after her a moment then relaxing his expression, looking over to find Dean's gaze on him now. He picked up his coffee and took a drink then set it back down, looking back at Dean still.

"What? Want a kiss?" asked Crowley, brows raised, sounding more peeved than taunting.

"The hell are you guys eyeing each other over now?" asked Sam, giving them both confused looks, starting to not be able to understand his brother anymore. He knew damn well that deep down, Dean now considered Crowley a friend, but had trouble following the childish love/hate thing they seemed to have going. He distantly wondered if Crowley and Dean would have a fist fight or two before this being snowed in thing was done with.

"Now? When did we stop eyefucking each other?" asked Crowley, walking past them all towards the room Jade had gone to.

"Where are you going?" asked Cas, internally mulling over what the term 'eyefucking' might mean, assuming it wasn't a literal thing.

"To help. So none of you prats can nag at me about not pulling my own weight round here." Was his reply as he disappeared into that room, seeing his breath immediately when he walked in.

He nudged the door shut with his foot and walked over to Jade, who was currently shoving clothes in a bag to carry them out, and knocked the bag out of her hands, grabbing her and pinning her against the wall behind her. Hand resting partially at her jaw, partially at her neck, he watched her shock turn to anger.

"The hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed, moving one hand to slap him. Glaring when he grabbed her wrist and pinned that against the wall, too.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing, darling…" he purred in reply, stepping closer so they were mere inches apart.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who do you think you're dealing with, lover?..." he asked through grit teeth, a voice of reason in the back of his head trying to tell him that being enclosed in the cabin like this was already starting to get the best of him.

"An asshole, clearly." She spat back, eyes widening when his grip on her jaw tightened, a silent warning to her that his temper was being dangerously pushed.

"You. Are. _Mine._" He growled at her possessively, making her eyes widen again but this time from the chills he gave her rather than shock, her anger settling briefly.

"I thought you didn't know if you were using me or not." She retorted, putting bite back into her tone to appear as though she wasn't going to put up with his shit.

"Whether I am or not, still stands that I own your little ass. No matter how much you eye those others out there, at the end of the day, _I, and only I, _will be the one between your legs, not them." He retorted, tone still angry but grip loosened a bit.

"You know, jealousy is an unattractive trait, babe." She lied, not admitting to him that she was starting to get extremely turned on by that possessiveness of his.

"You, bitch, make me wonder if you're a human or a demon, you know that?" he replied in a softer, curious tone, not entirely liking the attachment he was starting to feel towards her. He supposed they just clicked like that. After all, a particular kind of bastard such as himself couldn't really get attached to a woman who wasn't at least a tiny bit of a bitch, at least on the outside.

"Cute. Now, let go." She spat back, narrowing her gaze at him.

"After we come to an agreement, I'll be more than happy to let you get back to gathering clothes."

"Okay. You want an agreement? Here's an agreement: since you can't decide if you're using me or not, I'm gonna openly, more than happily, flirt with all three of them out there. Right in front of you and smile as you get angrier and angrier. Maybe that'll help you make up your mind, dick." She retorted, legitimate, deep-seeded frustration with him coming out through her tone. Almost not believing that those words just left her mouth after she said them.

"You're digging yourself a grave, pet." He said lowly, giving her a slightly amused expression. Pissed off at this plan of hers but, on the other hand, finding that it would be entertaining. Not realizing that it's almost exactly what he would do in her position, something that he had done before, just to be spiteful and get a rise out of a lover.

"I think you're underestimating just how much I'm gonna enjoy flirting with them instead of you." She lied, selling it well enough for him to give her a dirty look.

"I think you're just trying to get daddy to spank you…" he purred back, letting go of her, licking his lips once and raising brows.

"Are you done?" she asked, glad she was getting better at hiding her internal responses when he made comments like that.

"For now. Have fun. I'll be watching, judging, critiquing." He retorted, walking away from her and out of the room without helping gather clothing. He ignored the curious glances from the other three men and picked up the Charles Dickens book again, taking a seat and returning to reading.

"Jackass…" grumbled Jade, stuffing clothes in a bag again then walking out herself, setting the bag by one of the mattresses before completely ignoring Crowley's existence and walking back to the kitchen, sighing before sitting down next to Dean.

"All set?" he asked, raising a brow at her, wondering what was going on between her and Crowley now.

"Yep. Got all I need for a few more days of a storm." She replied, smiling at him then taking a drink of her coffee, deciding that out of these three other guys, she liked Dean most.

"Good. I think we should all come up with a plan of some sort. Maybe multiple plans, depending on theories." Said Dean, looking now at his brother and Cas, glancing at Crowley.

"My theory is correct. However, we don't know what angels are helping him." Said the king of hell, looking over from his book.

"How do you know for sure that that's what's going on?" asked Sam, turning to look at him now.

"Because I was hunting him, Moose. I have a vague idea of what his endgame plan is. He has a distinct hate for angels and demons. He wanted to find a way to hunt us down like rodents. Hence, the power outage of all on earth at once. That's a lot of both sides. All he'd have had to do was find a dumb group of angels or a very dumb archangel to make it happen then start smiting." Explained Crowley, watching them all, narrowing gaze ever so slightly when he saw Jade look right at him as she discretely scooted closer to Dean.

"You couldn't have told us that earlier?" asked the elder Winchester, blinking.

"There was nothing that could've been done about it earlier. Now that we're all level headed and have time to plot, now is a good time to tell."

"How do we kill him?" asked Cas, the soldier look on his face rather than the naïve, innocent one.

"Oh, I don't want to kill him." Answered Crowley, getting up and setting the book down as he walked over.

"The hell do you mean you don't want to kill him?" asked Sam, annoyed, his brother's expression mirroring his own.

"Because I want to imprison him in Hell, near Lucifer's cage, actually. He's made his way to the very top of my shitlist, boys, I don't intend to let him off easy." Was the reply, making everyone at the table stare at him for a moment, particularly Jade. The guys had seen Crowley's nasty side before but she hadn't yet.

"We'll see. If it comes down to let him get away or kill him, I'm killin him." Said Dean, taking another drink of coffee.

"Where do we start? Phonelines are surely down, I doubt any other hunters would have information, and it's far too dangerous to call to Heaven for support." Said Cas, brows furrowed, everyone looking confused when Crowley grinned.

"Got supplies for a summoning, boys?..." he asked. Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

"In the trunk of the car. Why?" asked Sam.

"Because we're goin to my team for backup. One of you two athletic men go get it, would you?" he replied, looking at Sam and Dean. The Winchesters looked at each other for a few moments, conveying a conversation in silence, Sam giving his brother a look that said _absolutely not_ while Dean sighed then shrugged before standing up and grabbing his keys.

"I'll go get it. Someone draw a devil's trap on the floor, I don't want whoever he calls to pull any crap." Said Dean, pulling on a heavy coat then unlocking the door before venturing out into the howling wind and white out.

"Do not screw us over, Crowley. I'm serious." Threatened Sam, standing up and grabbing the demon blade just in case.

"I'm summoning the one demon in Hell that I can trust. My personal assistant. Someone who has been my assistant since I was just the king of the crossroads. Relax, Moose, it'll be okay, I promise."

"I stand by what I said. He pulls anything and you get tied back down and he gets his throat slit."

"_She_, Moose, she. And she won't. She'll do as I say, as always." Replied Crowley. Cas opened his mouth to speak then they all looked over as Dean pushed back into the cabin, some snow flying with him, shivering and his eyebrows frosted.

"Jesus Christ, it's the ice age out there…" he blurted, taking a few deep breaths before pulling the coat off and moving over by the fire, bag in hand.

"Got everything?" asked Crowley, walking over as well.

"Yeah. Here, Sammy." Replied Dean, tossing a can of spray paint at his brother who caught it then began drawing a devil's trap on the floor. Jade got up and walked over, her own scheme forgotten as interest kicked in. She'd learned about this kinda stuff from Bobby but never seen any of it firsthand.

Crowley took the bag from dean and pulled a table over, setting everything out and preparing for the spell. Working just as fast as the boys had gotten at this. When it was all set up he looked at Sam.

"Get out of the trap, would you?" he asked, Sam gave him a look and stepped out of it.

"Lending you a lot of trust right now, Crowley, don't make me regret it." Said Dean, standing two steps away from him. Crowley turned and flashed the elder Winchester an annoying, flirty grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling."

****( I realize that was a tiny bit shorter than the last few but I wanted to leave at that somewhat of a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading, please leave me a review on your way out. )** **


	9. 9 Crimes

I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I make no monetary profit off of this story.

**Mariana Su: so glad you like this story. Who wouldn't be hot for the King of Hell? I mean, come on...he's perfect. Trying to be quick with updates, life does tend to get in the way, though. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**AtomicRevolver: I'm astounded you liked this this much to get through it in just a few hours. So glad to have another reader who's enjoying it. Thank you very much for your review, I look forward to your next. **

Twilight Zone

Chapter 9: 9 Crimes

Spell done, smoke flashed and everyone but Crowley stared at the female demon who appeared in the devil's trap, her vessel Dean's idea of a playboy model dressed as a naughty secretary. The demon looked at everyone in confusion for a brief moment before she noticed Crowley.

"Sire…" she greeted with a somewhat suggestive tone, a smile splitting her features. Jade scowled without realizing it and Crowley noticed, grinning himself now.

"Elise. Darling, how are things?..." he replied, brows raised slightly. Knowing exactly what Crowley was doing, Jade took a step closer to Dean.

"Back home? A tiny bit chaotic currently. Many of us were up here when that odd surge happened. They're all unsure of what to do, waiting for you to show and give orders. Some Lucifer loyalists are starting to plot ways to release him, they believe you were hit with this too and can't stop them. I've sent hounds after all the ones I know of. They fled Hell, probably hiding up here, now." She explained then looked down at the devil's trap she was caught in, giving her king a questioning look.

"Hm…Well, you can take back my orders when we're done here. Do not let it be known to anyone where I am or any real details of what has happened. All they need to know is that I'm dealing with it and they shall continue their jobs as usual. Tormenting, keeping things in order, all that good stuff." He replied, feeling everyone watching them.

"Yes, Sire. Wow….Sam and Dean Winchester…legends in the flesh." She said, eyes traveling back to those two, looking Dean up and down appreciatively.

"Legends?" asked Sam, brows furrowed.

"Oh, yes. Those in Hell that aren't allowed to leave actually believe you two don't even exist, that you're just scary stories to tell in the dark. Earth's mightiest heroes, Hell's biggest pain in the ass, and Heaven's rebels…" she stated, almost in awe of them, rarely ever getting to leave Hell herself due to taking care of things for Crowley when he was busy.

"Well, always nice to sound like superheroes." Retorted Dean, partly in sarcasm. She moved her gaze right past Jade, as though she wasn't there, and to Cas. Only interested in those she'd heard stories about.

"And you are Castiel. The rebellious angel. Even played God once…that time that you betrayed my king." She added, almost threateningly.

"Now, now, play nice, darling, or they won't let me release you from that trap." Said Crowley, smiling at her.

"What else do you need me to do for you, Sire?" she asked, giving him her entire attention again, as though no one else was there.

"Firstly, I want my dog. I'd feel a lot better plotting right now with Growley shadowing outside, guarding." He stated, earning himself a sigh from Dean and Sam, who absolutely did not want a Hellhound outside or even within the same damn state as them.

"Of course. I'll bring him." She replied.

"Secondly…I want you to speak to informants upstairs, find out what's going on, who's fighting who, and, if possible, find out who's working with that damn warlock. Update me, often. Twice a day at least. As soon as you know anything, anything at all, no matter how trivial it seems, you come here and you tell me. Secretly. Be sure no one is tracking or following you here. Anyone upstairs asks, you say you're answering to someone else in Hell, that someone else has taken charge and I am missing. Again." He explained, wheels spinning in his head as he walked over and leaned down with a knife, breaking part of the devil's trap, freeing her from its confines.

"Absolutely." She replied with a nod and a flirtatious smile as he freed her from the trap.

"Thirdly…" he began, stepping close to her and setting a hand on her shoulder to lead her away from everyone else.

"Wow, wow, hey, no secret shit, Crowley!" exclaimed Dean, causing them to turn and look at him.

"You really wanna know about the sexual favors I'm planning?..." he asked the Winchester, earning himself a brief look of disgust from Dean.

"…nevermind. Please go out of earshot…Jesus…" replied Dean, shaking his head and going to see if any beer had thawed as his brother sighed and looked at Cas, Jade glaring momentarily before following Dean.

"What is it?" asked Elise as Crowley led her away from everyone, his hand still on her shoulder.

"Thirdly…find a few winged pricks that owe us favors. I need you to get someone out of Heaven, a soul. He's marked by Hell, me in particular, I made a deal with him once. His body was burned, a hunter's burial, so you'll need to do some real magic to get him down here as himself. Find a way." He explained, giving her a look that said she knew who this was, comprehension dawned on her face.

"Of course. I assume all these things are same level of priority?"

"Yes. I want you to return as soon as you've done any of these things and update me. I'm fighting rather deaf and blind right now." He stated, comfortable with her knowing how vulnerable he was at the moment, knowing it would spur her to action more swiftly and more forcefully than anything else would.

"I will. No worries. I'm good at this." She replied, smirking at him and giving him a wink.

"You're good at lots of things….now, be careful. Can't lose my favorite, naughty demon…." He replied, giving her his own smirk and wink, taking hand off her shoulder to slide a fingertip along her jawline briefly.

"I'll be back soon, Sire. If that…powerless stress is getting to you, I'm sure I can assist at some point." She added.

"We shall see. Now go get my puppy and pass on my orders, darling." He demanded, she gave a final nod and disappeared. Stuffing hands in his pockets, wishing they were trousers instead of jeans, he walked back over to the kitchen area.

"Dumb…" grumbled Dean, staring longingly at the frozen bottle of beer. Jade gave him a sympathetic smile, thinking something else going on was very dumb as well as she sat down next to him again and set a hand on his forearm.

"Deep breaths. Keep it by the fire and it'll thaw soon." She said, giving his hand a pat. His brows furrowed and he turned his head to look at her, giving a questioning look of _what exactly are you doing?_

"So, that's it? You're just gonna trust that she will bring back all those answers and not get caught or get us caught at the same time?" asked Sam, arms folded as he eyed Crowley with a suspicious gaze.

"She's very reliable, very good at what she does, and very loyal to me. So, yes, Moose, I trust all of that. Do you have a better source? If so, do tell…." Retorted Crowley, a bit snappily. Sam sighed, giving him a dirty look but going quiet.

"You have informants in Heaven…" stated Cas, tone rather disappointed.

"Yes, I do. Don't worry, it's not by their own choice, they hate me and are in my debt." Answered Crowley, who then smiled as they all heard a distant howl through the wind outside.

"Great, the mutt is here." Grumbled Dean, really not fond of having a hellhound outside.

"Oi, Growley is _not_ a mutt, he's a very good dog." Retorted Crowley, almost offended.

"To you, maybe. Not to me."

"Excuse me, but I remember sicking him on that hound that was about to make you a chew toy, Squirrel...and now he's here to keep you, me, and the rest of you lot safe from anything that comes lookin for us while we wait for information." Argued Crowley, walking over and resting hands on the back of an empty chair, leaning on it. Dean bit the inside of his cheek for a moment then sighed, realizing that he had a point but not willing to admit it openly.

"For the record, I'm uncomfortable with all of this." Stated Sam.

"Oh, get off your high horse, Moose. You're no better than any of us downstairs. Not only are you still Lucifer's true vessel, but I know of your little shag sessions not so long ago with Ruby…who got you good and addicted to blood. Demon blood." Retorted Crowley, giving him a dirty look.

"And didn't you just join the club, Mr. Addicted To Human Blood Like A Heroin Addict?" snapped Sam back at him, earning himself a fairly frightening glare.

"Your fault, isn't it, prat?" growled Crowley, having not had any human blood in a while now but still craving it more than he'd like to admit.

"I didn't make you addicted to blood, jackass."

"No, but I didn't fucking ask for you to try and use me as the third trial, you arrogant little thug. You think I wanted that? Really? Did you ever stop to consider what the consequences would be had you not finished the job? No, of course you didn't. But who gives a fuck about Crowley, right? He's an enemy this week and an ally last week, he's disposable. Let's ignore how he's helped…" ranted Crowley, tone clearly angry, furious brownish-greenish eyes on Sam as he snapped. Sam went to reply then was cut off.

"Enough. Everyone. This is ridiculous. Both of you sit down. It's clearly time we all talked and came to an understanding." Said Cas, voice oddly commanding, causing Sam and Crowley to blink at him before both hesitantly took a seat at the table. Of course, Crowley refused to sit first and had a short stare-down against Sam until the Winchester sat first.

"What is this, then? Group therapy session?" asked Crowley.

"Everyone say all they need to say about each other. We cannot survive in this cabin so long while all being at each other's throats. I read that it is therapeutic to let it all out to whoever you have a problem with." Explained Cas, looking at everyone.

"Like…we do this for everyone here? All of us?" asked Dean, not entirely liking this idea.

"Yes. We all go around, say whatever bad things about a person is on our mind then end with a good thing." Nodded Cas, earning himself a _this is dumb_ look from Dean.

"Okay, then you start, Dr. Phil." Said Crowley, raising brows at the angel.

"Okay. Sam. I find you extremely difficult to deal with oftentimes because you hold grudges and let things fester inside until you lash out. However, I find you a very good friend regardless." Said Cas, looking at the younger Winchester and smiling.

"Um…thanks." Blinked Sam.

"Jade. I don't know you very well but I find the tension between you and Crowley extremely uncomfortable and I don't like it. On the other hand, you're very nice to me and I like that." Said Cas.

"….Okay." replied Jade, blinking at Cas, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

"Crowley. I actually somewhat hate you on a particular level because I find you manipulative, selfish, rude, arrogant, and fairly annoying. However, you can be helpful and I sincerely believe that you have reached a point where you will no longer screw us over." Was Cas's next comments.

"Thanks for that. Really. I'm enlightened, a heavy weight has been lifted off my blackened heart." Was the snarky reply from the King. Cas ignored him and turned to Dean.

"Dean. You tend to be very risky, unreasonable at times, frustratingly stubborn, and resort to violence as a way to solve problems far too much. However, you are the dearest friend I have ever had and you have put up with more of my mistakes than anyone else ever would. Your friendship may be the most important thing to me in my whole existence because it's all I can count on." Explained Cas, looking right at Dean who stared at him for a few moments.

"Thank you, Cas…" he said quietly, unable to hide how moved he was by that, struck with an urge to pull the angel into a hug but resisting it.

"Your turn, Sam." Said Cas, looking at the younger Winchester. Sam heaved a sigh and decided looked at the angel.

"Okay. Cas…you've done a lot of things in the past that I have trouble letting go of, trouble forgiving. Things that have made it hard to trust you many times. But…in the end, you've always come through for us, for Dean, and I'm grateful for that and consider you a friend." He explained.

"I appreciate that, Sam." Replied Cas, smiling at him.

"Jade, same with Cas, I guess, I don't know you all that well. Only downside I see of you is that I don't know how well I can trust you. Other than that, you're alright." Said Sam, looking at the woman.

"Oh..okay." she replied.

"Crowley. You've screwed us over more times than I can count, tried to kill us, trapped Bobby into selling you his soul and trapped him in Hell, you're a liar, a schemer, and a jackass. But…now that I'm forced to think about it…I remember watching you break down in that church, I'll never forget it. And you have been helpful lately, you do seem to legitimately consider us allies. So…I guess that's an upside." Said Sam, angry at first with his speech then calming down as he went into the good parts.

"Thanks, Moose, I'm so deeply touched that I'm almost turned on." Retorted Crowley, not liking this little therapy game Cas had started. Sam ignored him and turned to his brother.

"Dean…I..I still feel like all I do is let you down. Like you can't trust me. I also still think you're selfish, that you make too many of the same dumb mistakes Dad made, and maybe that you're little bit too bossy. But, at the end of the day, you're still my brother, and that's all that really matters." Explained Sam, conveying even more than his words through the look he was giving Dean.

"I know, Sammy…I know." Replied Dean. They all looked around the table for who'd go next when Jade cleared her throat.

"Sam. I don't know you all that well but I think you might get a little too wound up sometimes. Really, you're a great person. And you've got pretty great hair." She said, laughing with her last comment. Earning herself a few chuckles from the brothers.

"Thanks. It's almost effortless." Replied Sam, actually smiling.

"Cas, I don't have any bad words for you. I've never met an angel before but if they're all like you, then I'd imagine Heaven is doing pretty well. You're kind, funny even though you don't mean to be, and very caring." She said, looking at the angel, now.

"Thank you, Jade." He replied, smiling, glad to see his therapy idea was doing well as the mood around the table had already improved.

"Dean. You kinda freaked me out when we first got here, and you do have a temper and tendency to lean towards violence but I still don't see those things as entirely bad. I think you're handsome and your heart's in the right place." Said Jade, looking at him, feeling everyone else's eyes on her.

"Well..I…thank you." Stammered Dean, a bit caught off guard. Jade sighed and turned her gaze to the other one at the table, not having been looking forward to this, hence why she waited on him til last.

"Crowley. You kidnapped me, insulted me, threatened me, made dirty jokes the all the while, pretend like you own me, and don't know when to shut up or how to keep your hands to yourself. I think a large part of me legitimately hates you or at least would like the chance to beat the shit out of you…." She rambled off, giving him a partial glare, not focusing on any positive points.

"Jade…the point of this is to do both sides. Good and bad…" said Cas, quietly.

"If we could do it, trust me, you can, too." Said Sam, kinda wanting her to continue on the tirade of _why you piss me off_ comments. Crowley said nothing, only rested his face on his hand and gave her an amused look. Jade heaved a sigh, hesitating before continuing.

"Fine. However…I guess this is the most exciting thing to ever happen in my life and it wouldn't be happening had you not barged into my house. You could've seriously harmed me and you didn't, so I'm thankful for that. It's…marginally entertaining to argue with you. You can be funny, I suppose….and you might…kinda…maybe be good in bed." She grumbled the last part, making a soured, annoyed face as she downplayed what she really thought. Dean awkwardly cleared his throat and Sam blinked then looked away from the table for a moment, Cas wasn't phased at all, and Crowley merely smirked at her. Knowing how much of a bad taste it put in her mouth to have to admit these things.

"Would you mind putting that on a card for me to frame in my office, darling?" he asked, smirking at her still, mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Eat shit." She snapped back, making Dean actually laugh.

"Your turn, Crowley." Said Sam, looking at him, hardly able to wait to watch him have to come up with good things to say about them all. The king gave the younger Winchester a look that clearly said _get bent_, then sighed softly.

"Fine, Samantha, I'll start with you. You're inhumanly sized, makes me think you're compensating for something, I don't like your face, I don't like your voice, you need a haircut, I get sick of your _woe me_ tirades…Oh, and being the smart one out of the two Winchester brothers isn't that much of an impressive feat, you're just the slightly brighter moron. I don't like that you still haven't said sorry about kidnapping and tormenting me and I hope that nearly dying for the trials hurt like a bitch." He rambled off, gaze evenly on Sam, hoping they were all starting to regret agreeing to do this, which they partially were now that they saw Crowley wasn't going to hold back at all. Sam just blinked at him, not having expected Crowley to take any of this that seriously.

"Good parts, too." Said Cas, sure to keep them all reminded about the positive side.

"You make me feel even smarter than I already am, how's that?...You want something honest? Fine. I'll be honest with the positive part. You weren't as ruthless as you could've been in that church. I don't know why but I still appreciate it. You also untied me when I got here, I appreciate that, too. The one thing that still frustrates me about you is that you accept guilt so easily for things that aren't remotely your fault. Kevin was _not_ your fault, so let it go. Every time Dean has died is not your fault. Even when you majorly fuck up, you make up for it by saving the day somehow in the end. I get it, you don't like me, I'm not very fond of you either. But there's my truth." Explained Crowley, leaning back in his chair. Everyone stared at him for a few moments, Sam a little dumbstruck.

"Are you…being serious for once?..." he asked, blinking at him.

"Yes, Moose. And your turn is over so shut your trap." Retorted Crowley, turning to look at Cas, whose eyes widened momentarily.

"Oh…my turn…." He stated quietly, not entirely sure he wanted to hear whatever the first part would be.

"Castiel. You stupid, pain in the arse, high horsed, blind-sided prat. No, I have not forgiven you for fucking me over with the souls, you dink. When you make a deal with someone, particularly the King of Hell, you bloody well keep it! I was more than happy to work business with you, honorably, without pulling any tricks, and you had to screw me over. Then you wonder why demons treat angels the way they do…moron. I don't trust you, I may never trust you again. The only good words I have about you are that you seem to genuinely care about these two morons and want to help. Other than that, if I were to be granted a few weeks with you chained up in my dungeon, I would be a very happy king." Said Crowley, eyeing Cas.

"Well…I wasn't aware you felt so strongly about that." Replied the angel, a little taken aback. Crowley rolled his eyes at the angel then turned to Dean.

"Squirrel…the punching me in the face every chance you get is getting very old. I'm starting to think you hit like a girl. If I were granted this chance to bitch you out a few years ago, I'd have more complaints. Currently, my only main one is that you need to just stop threatening to kill me. You won't do it and it hurts my feelings. On the other hand, enough with the bloody self-loathing. You're not the bad guy, you never were. For the positive side of things…you're the only one at this table that has ever sincerely trusted me. No matter the reason, you've done it. We've even worked together before, and we work well together. I suppose…what I'm trying to say…is that you might be the only real friend I've ever had. In all my years of existence. So…thank you for lending me that luxury, even if it's only temporary." Said Crowley, being entirely sincere the whole way through, voice quieting almost as though he was embarrassed towards the end of his little speech to Dean.

"I…um…alright." Stammered Dean, not having the faintest idea of how to respond to that, shocked and not entirely believing those words just left Crowley's mouth. The look on his face mirrored everyone else's, causing Crowley to sigh before turning his gaze to Jade.

"You…you pain in the ass, mouthy, annoying, stubborn, inhumanly frustrating whore. When the King of Hell kidnaps you, you bloody well do as you're told. What you _don't do_ is try and have a fucking fistfight with him outside a car on the ice or let a hunter tie him up in some run down cabin in the middle of nowhere! What part of this game do you not understand? I am in charge. I say jump, you say how high? And on the topic of owning you, you're damn well right I own you. I've owned you since the second you agreed to get in that car with me. If not then, then I certainly owned you as soon as we started to fuck in the shower that first night here. You can try and deny it all you want but I've been around a very long time. The noises you made were certainly not noises of defiance, they were noises of submission and a tone of _please, daddy, can I have some more? _I –" he began to rant, Sam and Dean's eyes widening more and more with every sentence until Dean stepped in, seeing Jade was about to throw her coffee mug at him, her own expression having gotten angrier and angrier the more Crowley spoke.

"Okay, okay, wow! Easy, man. Way too much information, okay? Take a deep breath and maybe move to the positive parts, alright? Holy shit…" replied Dean in a shocked yet exasperated tone before rubbing his face, annoyed that he now had an extremely uncomfortable image in his head.

"You-" began Jade until Dean clamped his hand over her mouth, earning himself a shocked and angry look.

"No. Everyone gets their turn, let him get to the good parts then you two can go into the next room and argue til kingdom come if that's what you wanna do." Said Dean, feeling like he was babysitting two angry toddlers. Crowley sighed, not wanting to do the next part, feeling like it took the upper hand away from him.

"The positive parts?...I suppose I appreciate someone who won't entirely take my shit. Maybe, just maybe, you're a good fuck. Perhaps, if I'm being delusional to a degree, I enjoy your company. The arguing we do is one way to pass the time, I guess. The way you look-" he began then stopped himself, nearly about to say _the way you look at me._ Thinking of the tenderness she'd shown him when they were alone. However, it was the last thing in the world he'd admit in front of everyone else right now, he already felt vulnerable and knocked off his high horse quite enough, he wasn't about to talk about feelings any longer.

"…what?" she asked, brows furrowed. She wondered if he was doing what she had done, downplaying what he really thought of her, then was confused when he suddenly stopped speaking.

"The way you look naked and wet. Delicious. Can't get it outta my head." He retorted, smirking, officially done with the touchy feely talking, though he was being completely honest with this statement as well. She scowled at him and folded her arms.

"Was that what you were looking for, Cas?" asked Sam with a sigh, not entirely sure if that had been a success or a defeat. Though he was leaning towards success, feeling less animosity towards everyone else, understanding everyone else a little better.

"I believe so, yes. The tone of the room seems quite different now. We all know what's on each other's minds." Replied Cas, smiling soon after speaking, proud of himself.

"Alright, then. I think I'll find a deck of cards, we can play poker. Somethin to pass the time, anyway." Said Dean, getting up and going to his bag to look for the cards. Sam raised his eyebrows but then somewhat shrugged, not against the idea.

"Yeah, you have fun with that." Said Crowley, eyes on Jade for a little longer before he stood up.

"You're too good to play poker with us? Even after that?" asked Sam, calmly this time.

"Obviously. I'll be lounging in that chair, waiting for my assistant to return. Like I said, have fun." He replied, walking away from them all and back to the recliner he'd spent the night in.

****( welp, that chapter went way off into left field compared to what I had originally planned for it. I like it, though. Therapeutic Cas. XD I think it fits him. Hope you guys enjoyed it, now everyone's thoughts have been spilled. For now. Leave me a review on your way out, please. )** **


	10. Piece Of My Heart

I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, I only own Jade. I make no monetary profit off of this story.

**Author's Note: **if you haven't caught on, the point of these chapters while they're trapped in the cabin during all this is to explore how they'll react to reaching their limits with cabin fever. The mood swings, the mistrust, the animosity. Them at their worsts and bests and oddness in between. Partly for the intent of changing things about them and setting stuff up for when the storm lifts and they go into their normal hunting mode, partly because I'm entertained by toying with them like this and it's what my brain wants to do. I really, really, really love exploring characters and how they act in different situations, more so than any other part of a story, I like to challenge myself with this and make them real to whoever reads, so that when the other stuff comes up (action, sex, etc…) that it's more intense and entertaining to read. Just wanted to give y'all some sort of explanation.

**SilverShadowWolf46: **glad you're liking the story and sticking with it! Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.

**KatieMarrie: **it was intended to be humorous in a lot of places, glad you laughed. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.

**Thedeathberry911: **so glad you love it! And yes, Crowley is the sexiest beast to ever grace television. I'm not sure yet what Jade's gonna be doing, I never know til I write it. And I would love to piss Crowley off if it meant make-up sex. Glad you're sticking with the story. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.

Twilight Zone

Chapter 10: Piece Of My Heart

After the boys, Cas, and Jade had gotten through their second hand of poker, Crowley's assistant returned and gave the news that she'd passed on his orders to Hell before she vanished again to complete another task. The King of Hell stayed on the other side of the cabin, having long finished that book, a book he'd read a thousand times anyway, he focused his eyes on the fire, feeling an aching to be home, actually missing Hell a little bit. At least his office in Hell, anyway.

He wasn't happy with what he'd done at the table, that he'd actually bowed to Cas's request with the rest of them and opened up like that. He didn't like it one bit. It made him feel alarmingly vulnerable to release that much of what he thought. Crowley was never one for showing you his whole hand, but rather only what he wanted you to believe he had. It was the easiest way to have a trick up your sleeve, to have a few extra plays ready in case things went wrong. In all honesty, it was the only thing that had ensured he'd survived as long as he had, his ability to manipulate and bluff. Especially considering he had a knack for pissing off very powerful beings. The boys knew that list included nearly all of Heaven and Lucifer himself, which was only the tip of the iceberg. He was sure they wouldn't believe him if he tried to name off the rest of the list.

Dwelling on these thoughts, he nearly chuckled as an ironic realization hit him. He liked the Winchesters for several reasons, but now that he thought about himself, he realized what the bottom line, the original reason was. They, at least Dean in certainty, reminded him of "good guy" versions of himself. They consistently pissed off extremely powerful beings, did whatever it took to win a fight, refused to answer to even the highest of archangels, refused to answer to Lucifer, refused the "roles" destiny threw at them during the apocalypse, they played by their own rules and their own rules alone. They were stubborn, defiant, proud (though they didn't see it that way), and never feared their enemy. Of course, they obviously hadn't done even half of the terrible things Crowley had in his lifetime in order to achieve whatever it was he wanted to achieve, but that's why they were the "good guy" versions, wasn't it? They did what was necessary only if it fit their ethics or morals. Crowley didn't have any ethics or morals. Even with the smidgen of humanity he had now, he was still fairly sure that he didn't have any ethics or morals. Those are something learned and instilled through a childhood and lifetime, the sort of thing he obviously hadn't experienced.

Distantly realizing that he was wrapping himself up in his own mind so much that he was getting a headache, he sighed and pulled back out of thought, rubbing his face momentarily then getting out of his chair and walking to a window to look out. He felt a few sets of eyes at the table look at him as he did so but didn't even glance at them. Gaze searching through the snow that was now calmly falling rather than being whipped around by the wind, he blinked in confusion as he saw his hellhound. If he was void of powers currently, he could he see it? Briefly considering turning and mentioning it, or to ask Cas if he could see the hound as well, then decided against it. There was no way he was going to let them all know he could see the hound until he knew what was going on and could make a fully informed decision about it. Giving his beard a brief scratch, he stared out at his loyal dog, wondering what exactly was going on.

He was snapped out of his thoughts yet again as his assistant appeared next to him, causing everyone at the table to look up just as she set a hand urgently on his forearm.

"Sire, I have a lot of sensitive information from Heaven." She said quietly, not intending for anyone else to hear her. He set hand over hers and gave the table a glance to make sure no one was close enough to hear either of them yet.

"They can know. Just not of your next task that we spoke of in private. They cannot know about that until it's been done." He answered quietly.

"Hey! What's going on? She got news?" asked Sam, finding the way they were discussing things by themselves very suspicious, he stood up, intending to walk over if they didn't make their way towards the table. Elise nodded at her King very slightly, a nod that she was sure only he'd notice, which he did before turning to the table.

"Yes, she has news. Relax, Moose." He said, slipping an arm behind her, setting his hand at her low back and leading her to the table. Elise absentmindedly, naturally arched her back with his touch and folded her arms when she reached the table

"Well…what's going? What'd you find out?" asked Dean, laying his hand of cards face down on the table.

"There are battles raging all over Heaven. I was lucky to find a schmuck that was still alive to talk to. Rumor has it that an archangel worked with the warlock Ainfean, then the warlock killed him once the spell was done. No one knows if he cast a spell in Heaven or simply spread lies to pit brothers and sisters against each other but whatever he did, it worked. No one can really remember why they're fighting each other but they continue anyway. He's having them do this because he wants the fighting to spill out of Heaven onto earth. He wants those who survive the fighting to be bitter, violent shells of tainted grace, willing to do his bidding. An angel army under his command." She explained, clear disgust for the warlock on her face.

"They're…slaughtering each other?..." asked Cas, an expression of horror dawning on his innocent features.

"Yes. No civil war, no end game, just bloodlust and blinded rage." She replied with a sigh.

"Why would he want an angel army under his command? Does he want to conquer mankind or…what? What's his reasoning?" asked Sam, wanting to know the motivation.

"No. He doesn't care about mankind." Said Elise.

"Then what? What's he want that kind of a weapon for?" asked Dean.

"To kill my King." She stated, look of disgust and hatred profound on her pretty features before she sighed, glancing at Crowley briefly. All eyebrows went up and all gazes landed on Crowley. Jade found herself gritting her teeth, not cause of Elise this time, but at this information.

"Prick…" Jade muttered, not aware that everyone could hear her, not thinking about it all that much. Crowley heaved a sigh.

"We have…history. He's hated me for a very long time."

"Why? What'd you do?" demanded Sam, not even questioning if Crowley was at fault here, certain of it.

"I technically didn't do anything. He made a deal with me and didn't read the fine print." Retorted Crowley, giving Sam a dirty look. Dean heaved a sigh and rubbed his face.

"So, you screwed him over and now he's flipping everything upside down in revenge?" asked Dean, earning himself an annoyed look from the King.

"No, you dunce, I made a deal with him, a contract was filled out, I gave him the chance to read the fine print, he refused and just signed it. His fault, not mine. I kept my end of the bargain. If anyone did double-crossing, it was him." Argued Crowley, heaving a sigh and calming a bit when Elise set her hand on his arm discretely.

"What was the fine print, then?" demanded Cas, in a much calmer and softer tone than the boys, not wanting the tension to return.

"That if he at any point and time turned the extra powers I granted him against me, for any reason, that I would imprison him. I held up my end, he tried to kill me when he got what he wanted. So, I locked his ass away and buried the key. Obviously, someone let him out." Explained Crowley, raising his eyebrows at everyone.

"Great. So basically there's a psycho, vengeful warlock trying to shatter Heaven so that he can have an angel army hunt you which will basically start a war between Heaven and Hell on earth, with all of humanity in the way as collateral damage. And it's _your_ fault." Said Sam, his tone bitterly sarcastic and angry. Not noticing the dangerous glare that Elise was giving him, being fiercely protective of her king.

"I keep expecting you to get smarter than you are but I forget that Moose don't develop all that well." Retorted Crowley in an exasperated tone, tired of arguing with Sam.

"Who gives a shit about the blame? We need a plan, now we know what he wants and how he's gonna do it. I'd say that's plenty to start planning." Said Dean, waving his hand to stop the both of them from bickering, not agreeing with his brother placing blame on Crowley but not going to say so out loud.

"Dean, if we are to mount an attack against him, I need my powers, my grace. Crowley will also need his powers back or we will pose no chance." Said Cas, looking at his friend. Crowley ignored the two of them and turned to Elise, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Go and get him now, take your time, do it right, bring him here when it's finished." He muttered for only her to hear, she nodded and disappeared, causing everyone to look up and stare at Crowley. Jade butted in, preventing another argument about secrets.

"Are you guys completely void of everything? I mean…are you both entirely human?" she asked, partly extremely curious, never having believed such a thing was possible for angels and demons.

"I believe so." Replied Cas, she then turned to Crowley.

"And you?" she asked.

"Ditto." Was all he retorted, earning himself a suspicious gaze from Dean, who clearly noticed Crowley was hiding something. The King waited for the elder Winchester to confront him in front of everyone about it but he didn't, Dean wanting to wait until he could ask him privately.

"We've stopped stuff without your guys' help before, we can do it again." Said Sam, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, bollocks…not the big stuff, Samantha. Lucifer, leviathan, all the big stuff you had my and/or Castiel's help and you damn well know it. Maybe not in that end fight but you certainly had it to get to that end fight. In fact, if I recall correctly, you and Deano would both be suffering eternity in Hell, dead a long time ago, stayed dead, if not for myself and Cas. Don't be such an arrogant prat." ranted Crowley, clearly offended and annoyed by Sam's statement. Cas quickly jumped in, wanting things to not get hostile again.

"We do not underestimate either of you. We just….I just would feel much better if I was at power and could be your back-up, protect you both, the way I am supposed to." Said Cas, causing both brothers to blink at him. They knew he somewhat considered himself their unofficial guardian angel but he'd never addressed it so openly like that.

"Then we need to start lookin. Old spells, ancient spells, find out what he used and how we can undo it or at least get you two back to full power. I agree, things will be a lot easier with you two as our big guns. Crowley, when your assistant checks in again, have her bring stuff from Hell about ancient spells and whatnot. I'm assuming you have records." Said Dean, looking at him. Crowley blinked at him.

"Yes, we do, altogether they're roughly big enough to fit in all three pyramids of Giza. I don't think that's quite practical, Dean." Replied Crowley.

"Guess not…shit." Sighed Dean, standing from the table and wandering over towards a window, running a hand through his short hair.

"That does not mean we can't still look for things." Said Cas, not liking seeing his friend so stressed, though that seemed to be the common theme these days. Dean opened his mouth to reply then shut it, staring out the window.

"Guys…the snow stopped." He blurted, wondering how long ago it had stopped snowing, staring at the dark, snow covered yard.

"What?" asked Sam, blinking as he walked over to look for himself. Dean left the window and walked to the coat rack, grabbing his coat.

"I'm gonna shovel a path to the Impala." Stated the elder Winchester, eager to do something away from everyone, something that would require exercise. He grabbed the shovel from the closet.

"I can help." Said Sam, looking for the other shovel.

"Don't. I got it. Conspire with these guys." Said Dean, giving Sam a look, the younger brother understanding that Dean wanted time to be alone as he nodded.

"Alright. Have fun." Replied Sam, walking back over to the table as Dean opened the door.

"Oh, your mutt comes at me and I'm hittin it with the shovel, Crowley." Stated Dean, having turned back, looking at him.

"He'll leave you alone, don't get your panties in a bunch." Replied Crowley with a roll of his eyes. Dean walked out, shutting the door behind him and immediately busied himself with the snow on the porch, glad to be able to do this and have time to think in silence.

"I haven't the slightest clue how we are going to accomplish this." Stated Cas, running a hand down his face, feeling the scruff that was beginning to thicken and darken like it had while he was in Purgatory.

"I want a gun." Blurted Jade, looking at Sam.

"What? No. No way. You are staying out of the violence at all costs." Retorted Sam, shaking his head once.

"I can shoot, Sam, Bobby taught me how. I'm not gonna sit on the sidelines while you guys risk your lives. Let me help." She argued.

"No." blurted Crowley in a firm tone, staring at her, not looking at Sam when the Winchester gave him a surprised look. Jade rounded on him.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because Moose is right, that's not where you belong. This isn't some paintball or laser tag match or a hunting competition. You will sit on the sidelines, out of harm's way." Retorted Crowley, eyes still on hers, his way of showing he was in charge, something he does to everyone he talks to.

"Like. Hell." She snapped back angrily.

"Enough, please, no more arguing. We can make this decision when it comes to the point where it's time to fight. Until then, I think it would be beneficial for her to have a weapon, for her own safety, should anything go wrong." Said Cas, looking at the two men before him until Sam finally nodded.

"Alright, fair point." He said, pulling a pistol from his coat on the coat rack and bringing it over, setting it in front of her.

"Thank you…." She replied, taking it, swiftly checking if it was loaded and that the safety was on. Sam raised his eyebrows, seeing she wasn't lying, Bobby had taught her.

"Sure. Just don't pull it out unless you absolutely have to." Said Sam, who left the table and opened a cupboard, looking for something to eat.

Crowley opened his mouth to speak then heard something, a howl, but it wasn't the howl of his hound. He looked around for recognition of anyone else noticing it but no one seemed to. Internally debating for a moment, he grabbed his coat and pulled it on.

"Dean doesn't want company." Said Sam, looking at him.

"Too bad. Lover boy and I need to have a chat. He truly wants me back inside and you know he'll make that happen." Retorted Crowley, buttoning his coat then opening the door and stepping out before anyone could object again.

His boots crunched on the thin ice and snow left on the porch, seeing Dean had gotten a surprising amount done already, several feet from the porch. Dean was moving slowly now, had probably gotten too into it to start and now needed to tone it down. Looking around, the King didn't see Growley, which worried him. Crowley went down the porch steps to the walk that Dean was uncovering.

"Releasing all that pesky stress?" asked Crowley, still wary and keeping an open ear. Dean visibly tensed then sighed and stood up fully.

"Til you came out to add to it." He said, turning to look at Crowley.

"Shame, really, that you continue to pretend you hate me." Retorted the King. Dean eyed him for a few moments.

"What says I don't?"

"You haven't killed me. You've had many chances, great chances, chances my enemies would die for. Yet here I stand. Alive and well."

"Maybe you're still useful."

"Maybe I'm one of your very few, still living friends and you just can't bring yourself to admit it because of who I am." Said Crowley, brows raised at Dean, who stared at him for a few moments. He opened his mouth to say something sincere, a partial agreement, then was cut off as they both heard a howl.

"Dammit, man, what's your hellhound's malfunction? Ever since I came out here, he won't shut up." Snapped Dean, a vulnerable part of himself grateful for the interruption. Crowley's brows furrowed then he glanced around warily.

"That's not my hound." He stated simply, causing Dean to blink at him.

"The fuck you mean that's not your hound?"

"I mean, I know my hound's howl, I raised it from a puppy, that was not his howl."

"And let me guess….we're way past go…" said Dean as he gripped the shovel tighter, rehashing something Crowley had said to him long ago, the last time they faced a hellhound together. Crowley started looking around warily, unsure if the hounds would charge him if they sensed his powers were lacking right now. As Crowley turned to the right, Dean stepped out into the deep snow, looking for pawprints in it, ears tuned to listen for it. Dean only got a few steps farther before he felt hot air huffed at him then a growl, right next to him, he froze, knowing a sudden move would make it attack. Crowley heard the growl and turned, seeing the hound in a breath's distance of Dean. He slowly made his way towards it.

"Oi!..." he half shouted to get its attention, causing Dean to look over as well, though both men soon glanced to the other side of Dean where another hound was closing in. Crowley noticed how the first hound snapped its head to the side to look at him and appeared to lower its head slightly in submission, so he took a chance and continued walking towards Dean, eyeing both the hounds as he did so.

"Dean, don't move." He said, still eyeing the hounds, earning himself a confused look from Dean.

"You can see them still?" asked the Winchester, not moving.

"Yes."

"How many are there?"

"Two right here eyeing you like dog treats. Five others keeping their distance for now…" replied Crowley, just now seeing them pacing by the tree line. One of the hounds near them growled at Crowley as he reached Dean and instinctively stood between it and the Winchester. He took a threatening step towards it, as though he was about to hit it, eyes widening slightly when the hound gave a partial whimper and backed off a few steps, now also pacing.

"…Did…you just…scare one away?" asked Dean, extremely confused, remembering hearing Crowley say that he only controlled his own hound.

"Apparently…power lacking or not, they still recognize me as King. That's the thing with hounds, Dean, they don't conspire like demons do. They still see me as their owner, their papa." Replied Crowley, eyeing the other hound until it also backed off, watching them regroup with the others, glancing over to see his own hound on the other side of the yard at the tree line.

"Why are they here? And how the hell can you see them still?" asked Dean, relaxing now that the hounds weren't so close, though he wasn't sure how far away they were so he kept the grip on the shovel tight.

"I'm assuming one of my enemies in Hell is working with Ainfean now. Not really a stretch to believe that. And I have no idea. Maybe power is coming back slowly." Sighed Crowley, he took two steps away from Dean and towards the group of hounds, waving his hand once at them, watching them run off into the woods after he did so. Dean stared as he did this, wishing he could see the hounds.

"They gone?..." he asked, brows furrowed.

"Yep. Just Growley here, now."

"Why didn't your mutt fight those off?"

"Because he's a survivor, like me, knows how to pick his battles. Had they attacked me, he would've attacked them. He's back on guard now." Replied Crowley, turning to look at his hound as it began walking around the yard.

"How'd you know they would listen to you and not tear you apart when you stepped in front of me?" he asked, curious, wondering if there were other things Crowley could still do that he hadn't told him about. The king turned and looked at him.

"I didn't." was his simple reply, steady gaze on Dean's face as shock settled on the man's features. He walked towards him to go around him, patting Dean's arm as he went. The Winchester turned towards him.

"Why, Crowley?" he asked, unable to hold the question in, watching as he turned to face him.

"Because that's what friends do, right? You tell me, Dean, I'm new to this whole smidgen of humanity thing." Retorted Crowley, brows raised at him, feeling he might as well be sincere since they were alone.

"I might be your ally but I'm not your friend." Replied Dean, stubbornly as he stepped over, sighing, feeling bad after saying that and not liking that he felt bad after saying that. Crowley narrowed his gaze at him for a few silent moments, seeing the truth that wasn't being spoken.

"Sure, Squirrel, sure."

Xxxxxx

Hardly two minutes after Crowley had gone outside, Elise returned. Except she didn't return alone. Sam, Jade, and Cas blinked when she suddenly popped back in then all stood up when noticing that she had someone with her. Not long after standing, once they all recognized the person, Sam dropped his glass which shattered on the floor, the only noise in the room for a few moments was the crack of it shattering.

"Where is he?" asked Elise, meaning Crowley, an irritated look on her face.

"He…he is outside. With Dean." Answered Cas, staring at the new guest, who had duct tape over his mouth.

"I'm leaving him here. King's orders. Let him know I'll call to report either later this evening or tomorrow." She said then vanished, the hold on the person she'd brought dropping.

The surly man ripped the duct tape off of his mouth with a growl of annoyance then stared at Sam, Jade, and Cas, not having any idea what to say to them. Watching Sam's look of shock linger, Cas' expression of confusion turn to happiness, and Jade's happy tears. No one spoke for several moments, all too confused and shocked to hear another howl outside, not having a clue that Dean and Crowley were facing hellhounds at the moment. Finally, Sam broke the silence.

"Bobby?..." he asked in a mix of a whisper, a broken voice, confusion, and shock.

****( and there's the big surprise, though I'm sure a lot of you might've guessed it. I couldn't help but add him in. I hope I write him well enough. Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a review on your way out)****


	11. Unholy Confessions

I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I only own Jade. I make no monetary profit off of this story.

**KatieMarrie: **Crowley is the sexiest. Glad to know you're sticking around. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.

** .7: **so good to hear you like how I write Crowley, he's my favorite and I'm desperate to get him right. He's so much fun to write for. I see why the writers on the show fight over who writes for him. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.

**Thedeathberry911: **shit's about to get very real. Shots fired. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.

**Thepurestandmostdarkestthing: **Holy Chuck, you've got a long penname. Haha. I'm honored to hear you think this is the best SPN fanfic. I'm overjoyed to hear I'm writing the characters well, that's the most important thing to me. If the characters are right, you can make the story anything you want it to be. My next mountain to tackle is to write Bobby correctly. That's part of the reason this chapter was so difficult to do, I've never written for him before and he's very unique, very difficult to write for. I hope I did it well. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.

** .Queen: **not weird at all, I'm glad you like the author's notes, I don't put them down for me, I put them down for you guys. I love Crowley and Mark Sheppard more than life itself so I totally understand. I'm glad you love this story. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.

**Author's Note: as stated, part of my reason for taking so long to post this chapter is that it was very difficult to write for Bobby for the first time. I still don't know if I did it well enough so you guys let me know in your reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

Twilight Zone

Chapter 11: Unholy Confessions

Crowley hadn't gone back in right away, he lingered until Dean decided to give up and leave the rest of the snow for tomorrow. The cold making both their bones ache. Opening the door, Dean walked in first, putting the shovel down then staring in confusion at the sight of Sam and Jade both hugging someone, Jade crying as she did so. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it when Crowley set his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax." Said Crowley, giving his shoulder a pat before shutting the door behind them, causing everyone to look over. Dean's legs nearly gave way under him when he saw who the new person was.

"B..Bobby?" he stammered, feeling like he might cry.

"Just gonna stand there, ya idjit?" asked Bobby before smiling at him. Dean took two steps over and then hugged Bobby, everything else forgotten, at least for this happy moment as he hugged the man who was basically his foster father.

Bobby returned the hug happily, patting Dean's back before letting him go. His smile faltered when he saw Crowley, the King noticed it.

"Do I get a hug, too?" asked Crowley, brows raised, slight smirk on his face, not able to resist toying with Bobby.

"What the hell is this son of a bitch doin here?" demanded Bobby, glaring at Crowley.

"Easy, Bobby. A lot's happened while you were well…dead. A lot since Sam brought you outta Hell. Things aren't entirely the same." Explained Dean.

"Don't matter what's happened, he don't change. You know better than to trust him, Dean." Argued Bobby, good mood vanished at concern and anger. Crowley waved his hands.

"Standing right here, Robert…" he blurted, brows raised.

"If my word means anything, Dean is right. Much has changed. You could at least let us explain." Said Cas, earning himself Bobby's attention for a brief moment. The surly man clearly mulling over his decision before answering.

"Fine. Y'all explain this to me. But he don't do any talkin. I don't wanna hear anythin he's got to say." Replied Bobby, shooting a glare at Crowley as he spoke, who rolled his eyes in response.

"As if you didn't miss the splendid sound of my voice, Bobby." Retorted Crowley.

"You can wait in another room, you know. Zap yourself right outta here." Said Bobby, who then turned his attention to Dean as the man spoke.

"That's part of what we should explain. He can't, Bobby. Him or Cas. Both got temporarily turned human by some dick warlock. Cas was already with us, Crowley came to us for help." Said Dean, gaze never leaving Bobby, who stared right back, jaw dropping momentarily as he took in all this information. Then he cleared his throat.

"And you know what you shoulda done when he come knockin at the door as a human? Put a bullet between his eyes."

"Ouch…I do have feelings, you know…." Blurted Crowley, eyes on Bobby who ignored him.

"I punched him in the face, if that makes you feel any better. Knocked him out. Probably gave him a concussion." Said Dean. Crowley subconsciously reached to the scab on the back of his head where it hit the beam on the porch and had bled.

"Well, that's a little reassuring. Makes me comforted to know you haven't entirely lost your damn minds."

"Oooh, Bobby, Bobby, ask your beloved niece about me." Piped up Crowley, hand returning to his pocket and earning himself a warning glare from Jade, who put on a fake smile when Bobby turned to her and the boys sighed.

"Ask you what about him?..." asked Bobby, brows furrowed, thinking maybe she'd sold her soul to him or something, every worst scenario coming to mind.

"Probably just that I showed him how to get here. I don't know what else he'd be talking about." She lied quickly, afraid all hell would break loose if Bobby knew she'd slept with Crowley.

"Tsk, tsk…Bobby ask her how the shower sex was." Said Crowley, smirking and taking a wary step away from Bobby after he spoke. Which was a good move because the old man's alarmed look at the girl turned to a furious glare as he turned back to Crowley then lunged at him.

"You son of a bitch!" he barked at the King, grabbing him by the front of his coat and slamming him into the wall. Sam was closest and most able to intervene but he didn't, only Cas and Dean made moves towards Bobby, each man taking hold of one of his shoulders.

"Uncle Bobby…" sighed Jade, wringing her hands in front of her, her feeling of guilt overwhelming her anger at Crowley for bringing it up. She should've known he would. He just couldn't help himself. Dean and Cas managed to wrestle Bobby away from the King, trying to calm him down.

"Wow, for a moment there I thought you wanted a turn up against the wall…" blurted Crowley, an amused look on his face as he fixed his coat.

"Crowley, shut the hell up for once!" shouted Dean, more than a little agitated at the man being such an instigator. Bobby glared at Crowley the way a snarling dog glares at a trespassing dog then turned to look at Jade.

"How could you?" he asked her in a disappointed tone.

"I…how do you know he's not lying? You just assume he's being honest?..." she asked, looking as though him being disappointed in her put her in physical pain.

"He may be a liar but I know you and you've always liked what ain't good for you. And that son of a bitch is the King of everything that ain't good for you."

"Uncle Bobby…I'm…I'm sorry." She stammered, knowing he was right, watching him shake his head and sigh.

"Do you know what he's done, Jade? What he is? The countless lives he's ruined over all the time he's existed? Hell, the bastard tricked me into sellin him my soul then wouldn't give it back."

"Oh, Bobby, that is such old news…I gave it back eventually, anyway." Said Crowley, taking his coat off and hanging it up.

"Yeah? And what about snatchin my soul when I died and trappin me in Hell before Heaven could take me?..." snapped Bobby, turning back to him.

"Again, old news. Besides, the boys got you where you were meant to go. It's over and done with." Retorted Crowley, placing his hands in his jean pockets, longing for one of his suits again.

"Things haven't been the same in a long time, Bobby. He's not our enemy anymore." Stated Dean, earning himself an irritated look from Sam, a smile from Cas, and an alarmed look from Bobby.

"You know, we done tried that before. How long does it work, Dean? It never lasts. As soon as he sees a way to screw us over, he's no longer an ally." Argued Bobby, attention snapping to Crowley as the King moved around the group towards Jade.

"Bobby, it's not the same. Nothing is the same. You haven't been here to understand what we mean." Said Dean, trying to reason with him.

"This whole argument is fascinating, truly. However, we have more pressing matters at hand than trying to make Robert trust me. I had you brought back for a handful of reasons. Wouldn't you like to know what those reasons are?..." asked Crowley, eyeing Bobby.

"Oh, enlighten me, your majesty…" retorted Bobby, sarcastically. Crowley chuckled, grinning at him as he answered.

"For one, the boys need you. They need your smarts, your guidance, your support. Secondly, you're the only hunter I know that would have any knowledge of what is going on and how to stop it. Lastly, I just missed your surliness and knew you didn't agree with such an early retirement." Explained Crowley.

"Well, ain't you just a thoughtful prick…" blurted Bobby, a little calmer then sighing before turning enough to punch Crowley in the face, effectively making the man's nose bleed as he stumbled back and nearly fell again.

"Fucking hell! I brought you back as a favor, you prat!" shouted Crowley as blood poured out of his throbbing nose, hoping it wasn't broken, marginally relieved when he ran finger and thumb down it to find that it was still fully intact.

"That was for putting your filthy hands on my niece. And everythin else you've ever done to piss me off." Retorted Bobby, seeming a lot happier now that he'd done that, thinking he should've done it a long time ago. Sam smiled and actually laughed softly, earning himself a "really?" look from Dean while Jade just face-palmed.

"Okay, we done with the initial aggression and hatred? Cause Crowley's right, this warlock is the bigger problem." Said Dean, looking between the two.

"If we get to where I've got information stashed, I'm sure I can find something on him." Replied Bobby, successfully calmer and in his usual mood.

"Brilliant. Wonderful. Someone want to get me a rag?..." asked Crowley, irritated and just letting the blood spill out and stain his clothing.

"Come on, we'll clean up the blood." Said Jade, grabbing Crowley by the arm and pulling him towards the room they stayed in their first night there, moving before Bobby or anyone else could say anything. He let her tug him out of the room and watched her shut the door behind them and heave a sigh.

"That was eventful." He blurted, speaking through blood. Jade moved into the bathroom then returned to him with a hand towel that was cold from the frigid air that had penetrated this part of the cabin.

"Sit down, shut up." She retorted, pushing on his chest to make him sit on the bed. He raised his eyebrows but did sit down.

"Not even going to apologize for your blessed uncle's rash response?" he asked then had to shut up as she pressed the cold towel to his face just below his bleeding nose, mopping up the blood.

"No, you were asking for it. If he hadn't done it, I would've. What the hell is the matter with you? Did you really think that would go down well? Better yet, couldn't you tell I didn't want him to know when I lied?" she snapped at him after wiping up the blood then pressing a clean part of the towel to his still bleeding nose, making it possible for him to speak again.

"Oh, well, thank you for scolding me, _mum_." He snapped back at her, greenish-brown gaze moving over her face. She made a point of pinching his neck before answering, giving a slight smile at his yelp from the pinch.

"You're welcome, _daddy._" She replied, deliberately. Earning herself a slightly squinted look from him.

"You're a filthy, little tease." He purred the words, eyes never leaving her as she pulled the towel off his face to see if his nose was still bleeding. Taking advantage of her attention being distracted, he reached out and grabbed her round the waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"And you're a handsy pervert. You don't hear me complaining." She said, trying to not smile as she pressed the towel back to his face, seeing the bleeding wasn't quite done but it was close.

"All I ever hear is you complaining, darling…"

"Whoever taught you how to flirt, didn't teach you how to do it nicely."

"Touche, brat." He retorted, hand slipping beneath her to grab her ass and give a possessive squeeze.

"Excuse you, I am not a brat. And I don't remember giving permission for your hands to roam." She said, pulling the towel away, glad to see the bleeding had stopped fully.

"I'm the King of Hell, I don't need permission." Said Crowley, cracking a mischievous, bloodstained grin and winking at her. Then he leaned in and pressed lips to the front of her neck, brushing them against her skin when he heard her gasp briefly.

"Crowley…" she muttered in a shaky tone, free hand moving into the hair at the back of his head.

"Yes, pet?..." he purred against her skin before nipping gently, knowing exactly how sensitive her neck was and exactly how he affected her.

"We can't do this right now…Bobby's out there…." She stammered, voice breaking slightly at the nip, her head leaning over on its own to bare her neck to his delicious assault.

"Doesn't matter. You're mine." Was his lowly purred response, almost a growl with the last word as he moved his lips up and nipped her earlobe. Jade gave a tug on his hair and decided between the choices of getting off his lap or giving in that it was much more enjoyable to not pull away. She moved so that she was straddling him, setting her legs on either side of his hips as her hand at the back of his head pulled him into a heated kiss.

Crowley grinned against her lips before deepening the kiss with a soft moan, spurred on by how tightly her hand gripped his hair. His sinful hands expertly slipped up under her shirt and unclasped her bra, moving back down to lift her sweatshirt off. Jade let him break the kiss and leaned back somewhat, yanking the fabric off and out of their way. The cold air in the room made goosebumps immediately rise on her skin, well, the cold and the simple feel of his hands, lips, and tongue as he leaned in and slide his tongue across her lips. Her hips naturally rolled against him, grinding down on his lap with another moan as she parted her lips for his tongue, meeting his with her own.

As soon as she felt him fully harden in his jeans beneath her, she grinded down against him again, breaking the kiss for air and a triumphant smirk as she heard his groan of response. He leaned in and bit down on her neck possessively as his hands slid her bra off of her. Trailing his lips down across her collarbone, down across a breast, he covered one of her peaks with his mouth, earning himself another moan and another tug on his hair. Jade moved her hands from his hair and to the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as she could, needing, physically aching to have his skin against hers.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned he let it slide off his shoulders then pulled back from her and yanked off the t-shirt he had on as well, no longer in the role of the seducer, though he didn't even notice it. It seemed his body knew what he wanted better than he did, dropping his little game of seduction and needing to feel her moving with him, to hear her moans, mix their sweat. He wasn't sure if this was an ache brought on by currently being human or if he simply did just need her that badly. His hands moved down her bared sides and around to the front of her jeans, opening them as he leaned in and pressed lips to hers again. Not a soft kiss but a passionate, needy one as their lips moved together and she returned it exactly the same way. Breaking the kiss for the briefest moment, she stood and kicked her shoes off, pushing down her jeans and panties before straddling him again, immediately returning her lips to his. One of Jade's hands rested in his hair while the other opened his jeans, after which, Crowley lifted his hips enough that he could help her push his jeans down, letting them drop to rest at the top of the boots he still had on.

Jade set her hands at his shoulders and pushed him back to lay on the old mattress, moving up further onto it with him so that neither of them fell off. Reaching down she pushed his boxers down just enough to comfortably free him, his sigh of relief music to her ears. She leaned down and crushed her lips to his in a firm kiss before pulling back to set her eyes on his hazel ones, feeling her heart pounding in her chest from arousal and the look in his gaze. Positioning herself above him once she sat up, her hips slowly sank down on him, a loud breathy moan leaving her lips as his own groan broke the silence when he entered her, his hands tightly clasping her hips while he moved his own up to meet hers.

Xxxxxx

As Jade and Crowley disappeared to fix his bloody nose, Bobby heaved a sigh and looked at his boys.

"I don't like that. How in the hell could you three let that happen? Helpful or not, I'm gonna kill him for this when we're all done." Vowed Bobby, clearly still angry but mostly calmed down. Sam walked into the kitchen and poured coffee in three mugs, handing them out as they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Bobby, it really is not what you think. I've seen how they act together when they think no one is watching. Which is when people show their true selves. He is not using or harming her." Said Castiel who then thanked Sam for the coffee and returned his gaze to Bobby.

"He is a pretty damn accomplished liar, Cas. I wouldn't trust anything he says or does. Why in the hell is he still alive? I thought the plan was to kill him when you finished the trials, Sam. Shoot him once he was human." Retorted Bobby, eyeing the younger Winchester, who then sighed.

"Honestly? We couldn't. We never finished the trials, Bobby. Dean wouldn't let me because if we finished, I'd be dead." Explained Sam, looking back at the old hunter, whose eyes widened a little bit and he gave a nod after a moment.

"Alright. Dean was right to stop you, then. I still don't get why he's alive. Human or not, if you boys had him tied down enough to do the trials, you had him tied down enough to kill him."

"Bobby, it's kinda like this. If he's not running Hell, someone else will be. Personally, between the choices of Lilith, Lucifer, and all the other dickbags we've seen in the past, I'd rather Crowley be running things down there. Yeah, you can't always trust him, but at least he's not trying to have the human race annihilated or conquer Heaven, or bring about the apocalypse. He's the only one who's actually helped us in the past, that's why he's still alive. Because he can be helpful." Argued Dean, a little forcefully, causing the other three men to look at him with surprised expressions. Bobby went quiet for a few moments, rubbed his beard, then heaved a sigh.

"What you're sayin is that we will never get rid of all the bad guys and he's a useful and somewhat tolerable one so we should keep him where he's at?" asked Bobby, eyes on Dean still.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Every time he's screwed us over, we've been able to undo what he did. There's no reason why we shouldn't be able to do that again if it comes to that."

"I still think we should kill him. Meg was right when she said he's always the problem." Said Sam, looking at his brother.

"We are not discussing this anymore. I love all three of you but if any one of you makes a move on him, I _will _stand in your way." Retorted Dean, giving his little brother a stern look. Sam opened his mouth to reply then his brows furrowed, as did the other three mens', as a loud moan issued from the bedroom.

"Yeah, good luck, Dean." Snapped Bobby as he got out of his seat to march towards that room, grabbing Sam's gun as he went. Dean jumped out of his seat and grabbed Bobby by the shoulders, pulling the man back down onto his chair.

"Stop. Alright? It's not like she's 16 or something. You wanna punch him again when they walk out here? Be my guest. I'll even hold him still for you. But no guns." Ordered Dean, feeling strange as he did so, having never talked to Bobby like that. He snatched Sam's gun out of his foster father's hand and put it in his own jeans.

The old hunter grit his teeth, visibly pissed once again, watching as Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass for Bobby, replacing the coffee with it. Bobby looked at him like he was gonna smack him in the head for a moment then took a long drink, thinking this was going to be a very difficult case to handle.

"I could take Bobby outside with me. I wanted to go for a walk since the snow is starting to melt." Offered Cas, knowing the man needed to get out of earshot of his niece and the King of Hell.

"I ain't a dog, Cas." Retorted Bobby as he stood up anyway, grabbing a coat as Cas did and following him out, glass of whiskey still in his hand.

***(( oh my fuck, that took forever to finish. I just could not get my brain moving enough. I'm so sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review on your way out. ))***


End file.
